


Iron on the Outside, Father Within

by BlueRowley



Category: Tarzan (1999)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRowley/pseuds/BlueRowley
Summary: When a flood separates Kerchak and Tarzan from the rest of the family, Kerchak finds himself responsible for the five-year-old child as they journey back to find the troop. As they spend more time together, Kerchak begins feeling more protective of Tarzan, whose innocent naivety has Kerchak's heart melting away.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. The Flood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing this on fanfiction and decided to also post it here. I'll post the first three chapters tonight and catch it up in a week or so, then they will be updated at the same time as I continue to write this fun story.

Tarzan climbed into Kala's lap and listened to the steady thump of her heart in her chest.

"Your heart," he said, looking up at his mother.

"See? We're exactly the same," Kala said, hugging her five-year-old child. She sighed sadly. "Kerchak just can't see that."

Tarzan frowned, then a thought hit him, and he climbed up his mother's shoulder. "I'll make him see it," he said, beating his hands against his chest. "I'll be the best ape ever."

"Oh, I bet you will," Kala smiled, grabbing her son and tickling him, earning loud squeals.

Two weeks later:

Rain storms terrorized the jungle for days. Kerchak had to lead his family to higher and safer grounds, so up the mountains they went. He occasionally looked back to check on everyone, mostly the mothers and their young. He was unsurprised to see Tarzan bringing up the rear. He huffed but turned back to see where they were heading.

It wasn't that he hated Tarzan, the child was a child after all. He took pity on the baby when he first saw him, and on Kala who had still been mourning the loss of their own infant. So he had allowed the child to stay, seeing how their were no other humans or potential threats at the time.

But now Tarzan was growing, and his differences could endanger the family, especially should he discover the truth about what he was. Why Kala could not see that was beyond him. Perhaps she was still grieving, he himself mourned from time to time. That, or she was just head over heels for her replacement son. Kerchak snorted in distaste at the thought.

They were coming across a steeper part of the hill, and the steady rain made this section very slippery.

"Everyone be careful," Kerchak announced. "All young are to stay with an adult while we cross here."

Kerchak dug his heels and palms into the ground for a good grip, ready to ensure everyone crossed safely. He watched as many mothers with their young clinging to their backs passed him, some slipping and sliding slightly. Kerchak gave them a helpful push to the sturdier section of the mountain when they slid into him. He urged everyone to take their time crossing for their own safety. The last few apes were halfway across, including Terk, Terk's mother, and Kala and Tarzan, when a loud roaring sound thundered from above them.

Kerchak and the apes gasped as they looked up.

Flood waters came pouring over the mountain, fast and bold, taking down trees and pushing boulders. Kerchak could only leap for safety when the waters collided with the unlucky apes who could not make the leap.

Kerchak eyes widened as he searched for any struggle in the water. He spotted Terk's mother and another female ape manage to drag themselves out of the water to safety, but they ran alongside the water, calling to their children. Kerchak roared and rushed back into the water, despite his inability to swim well. He forced himself through the water, plowing towards Terk and Kala, who had managed to reach each other in the crashing waters. With Terk clinging to Kala and Kala clinging to him, Kerchak used all his strength to get them back to dry land, pushing them out of the water without exiting.

Terk slid off Kala's back, running to her mother, while Kala ran down the hill, following the flood.

"Tarzan!" she cried.

Kerchak allowed the forceful water to take him down the hill toward the screaming infant and Tarzan, who was struggling to keep his head above water. Pushing off of rocks and logs he encountered along the way, Kerchak came closer and closer to the two kids in the water. His eyes widened at the cliff they were headed for. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kala ready to jump in after Tarzan, and he roared at her to stop her foolish action. He didn't have time for words now.

With a mighty push off a rock his feet collided with, he managed to propel himself to the young infant first, throwing him to the waiting mother who had also chased the rushing waters.

"Tarzan!" Kala yelled. "Hold on!"

Kerchak knew he had to at least try and save the hairless ape. The child was a part of his troop after all. Paddling to the child, he reached out a hand for the boy, Tarzan reaching out a hand for him. They were so close to each other and the edge of the cliff.

"Kerchak, Tarzan! No!" Kala cried as the two went over the cliff.

As the water swept them over the edge, Kerchak managed to grab Tarzan's arm and bring the boy to his chest. He turned himself in the air so his back would impact with the water, and he struck the surface with such force that Tarzan was thrown out of his arms.

Sinking, Kerchak took a moment to recover before struggling for the surface and gulping for air. He swung his head around, disoriented by the waves crashing around him in the river. He heard Tarzan's cries for help and followed them. He spotted the child clinging to a log in the water and pushed himself toward the boy.

Tarzan readily reached for Kerchak, clinging to the silverback's shoulder, Kerchak using a hand to keep him there. The great ape tried to direct himself to the surface, but the river was too deep, and he was waning from all the effort he had put out to save everyone. He was dizzy and breathing rapidly, his heart pounding in his ears. He couldn't keep this up much longer.

Against his will, he felt his eyes closing and the world around him darkening.

He awoke miraculously washed along the bank of the river. And somehow, Tarzan had managed to cling to his shoulder through it all. Rolling off his back and gently lowering the boy to the ground, Kerchak shook himself off before he studied the unconscious boy below him. He sniffed him and grunted. Had he truly gone through all that for nothing? Was Tarzan . . .?

The child coughed, spluttering up some water. Kerchak sighed. The boy was fine.

Stepping over the small body, Kerchak surveyed his surroundings, glad that the rain had stopped for now. Even in all his years, he had never been so far away from home. He was far out of his territory, but he instinctively knew where he had to go. He had a long journey ahead of him. It might take him up to a week just to get back to the troop, as long as he had no drawbacks. And he would have to return to them quickly, they would be in constant danger without him to protect or lead them.

He was about to set off when he remembered one minor detail.

Tarzan.

Growling, he looked back at the boy, who was staring out at the water. The boy would only slow him down. He debated leaving the child to fend for himself – yes, Tarzan would try to keep up with Kerchak, but he would eventually fall further and further behind until he was far out of sight. Kerchak could always say he lost the hairless ape in the waters.

Sighing, Kerchak knew Kala would never forgive him if he did not return with Tarzan safe and sound. And Kerchak would feel guilty for lying to her. Tarzan was alive, so he would have to deliver the nuisance alive to Kala.

"Tarzan," Kerchak called to the boy, "unless you wish to stay here, you will follow me and keep up with me."

"Yes, Kerchak," Tarzan said, shuffling over in his ape-like fashion.

Kerchak nodded once, his face showing nothing but disapproval for the boy. He turned and walked into the trees, leading the small boy into the forest. Tarzan did his best to try and stay at the gorilla's side, but he had to run often to catch up and he was growing tired fast. Kerchak tried to ignore him.

"If you cannot keep up," Kerchak snapped, "I will leave you behind."

Tarzan gasped dramatically but the words seemed to be motivational enough. Tarzan did his best to keep right at Kerchak's heel. But after a couple hours, the rain began to fall again, and night came fast. Tarzan was struggling now, lagging a few paces behind Kerchak.

Noises of the night started echoing, the chirps of crickets, the screams of night birds, the snarls of leopards. Kerchak paused, deciding they both had had enough for one day. Finding a large tree, Kerchak climbed up it and began pulling down leaves to make a nest for himself.

Scuffing and grunting sounds caught his attention. He glanced down at Tarzan trying his best to get up the large trunk. With no lower branches to aid him, the boy just kept sliding down.

Rolling his eyes, Kerchak reached down and snatched Tarzan by an arm, pulling the boy up to the nest he had created. He figured the boy should stay on the same level as himself anyway. Just in case any predators get any ideas.

"Keep to your side," Kerchak instructed.

Tarzan frowned, but Kerchak turned and laid down facing away from the boy. While he took up most of the nest, the boy was small enough to have a tiny bit of space for himself. Kerchak was not about to cuddle the boy as Kala did. He heard Tarzan lie down and adjust some leaves, most likely wrapping them around himself. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

They would have to get up bright and early to continue their journey back to the troop.

And Tarzan better learn to keep up fast.


	2. Stay Close

Morning came swiftly, the sun barely rising above the mountains when Kerchak rose and stretched. He looked down at Tarzan, who was curled up in a corner of the makeshift nest. The child was still in a deep sleep, his lashes against his tanned cheeks. Kerchak huffed and scanned the surrounding trees.

Early birds chirped and cawed, zigzagging through the still lifting fog to catch bugs and worms. Kerchak climbed down the tree to the slightly damp ground below, sniffing the air for any morning predators. Most predators preferred nighttime to do their hunting, however, there were cases when a hungry animal chose to strike in the daylight, particularly targeting weak or young prey. All seemed safe.

"Tarzan!" Kerchak yelled up the tree.

Tarzan gasped and nearly rolled out of the nest, but he caught the branch before he fell over with a small hand. He pulled himself up and scurried down the tree, jumping the last bit to the ground. He brushed some hair out of his eyes and looked up at Kerchak with an uneasy smile.

"G'morning, Kerchak," he said.

Kerchak snorted disapprovingly in response. "We must keep moving swiftly. There is much ground to cover. Let's go."

Tarzan nodded, his smile fading, and he quickly followed Kerchak, who started walking down a trodden path. As they started their journey, Tarzan's stomach growled loudly. Kerchak looked down at the boy. Tarzan's eyes widened and he said, "Sorry."

Kerchak sighed. He should probably feed the child. As a matter of fact, he was a bit hungry himself. He looked up, spotting several fruits that could serve as breakfast for them: plums and oranges mostly. Looking down, he saw a patch of cassava leaves and roots. Leading Tarzan over to it, he broke several roots off, leaving them on the ground for Tarzan to pick through while he climbed up a tree to gather fruit. He knocked several plums and oranges to the ground, noting that Tarzan was collecting them into a large pile. While he foraged the trees, Kerchak ate several bugs as well, knowing Tarzan was rather picky about eating the creepy crawlers from his observations of the boy with Kala.

Climbing down from the tree, Kerchak spotted a wild berry bush and broke off a good chunk of the bush, carrying it over to where Tarzan was munching on a cassava root and dropped it on the large pile of gathered food. Tarzan eagerly picked some berries to eat, the rest of his root forgotten.

They ate their breakfast in silence before both were satisfied and full.

"Now let's move," Kerchak instructed, leading the way back to the family. They had a lot of ground to cover and Kerchak would not allow himself to be slowed down by the hairless ape.

They walked on for hours, the sun slowly rising until it reached its highest point in the sky, beating down on the ape and child. Tarzan was starting to slow down once again, falling several paces behind. Kerchak glanced back, narrowing his eyes at the boy. Kala just had to keep him—why couldn't she see that Tarzan would never be one of them. He would always be slower, weaker, and a burden. No matter how many years he spent with the gorillas, he would never learn to be one of them. Kerchak closed his eyes, remembering when Kala had first brought the baby to the family. She had sung him a lullaby when he had started crying, a lullaby she had once sang to their own son before his death.

Tarzan was starting to lag even further behind, and Kerchak looked back at him.

"Keep up with me," he snapped. "You are too far behind."

"I'm trying," Tarzan said, shuffling faster until he was right behind Kerchak. "We've been walking forever."

"We have not and we've still a long way to go. If you are not with me, you are easy prey."

"Mom usually lets me ride her shoulders when I get too tired."

"Kala isn't here, and you need to learn to keep up with the family. You are getting too old and too big for such treatment."

"Yes, Kerchak," Tarzan said, lowering his head.

But as they walked on, Tarzan started slowing down once more, his stomach growling again for lunch and his body starting to ache from exhaustion. In all his time spent with the gorillas, they had never travelled nonstop for so long. Tarzan slowed down even more, and he came to a halt when he spotted a fallen banana on the ground, unopened and still ripe. He walked over to it and sat, peeling it and taking a bite.

Rustling in the bushes startled him and he jumped back, dropping the fruit. He peered into the dense jungle, his eyes squinting. The rustling continued, then Sabor, the leopardess, leaped out at Tarzan with a roar.

"Ahh!" Tarzan cried. He tripped over his feet before getting back up on all fours and running toward Kerchak, the leopard at his heels. "Kerchak!"

Kerchak looked back, realizing he was much further ahead than Tarzan, and now Sabor was chasing the child in his direction. Standing on two, he pounded his chest and roared before dropping back down.

Sabor hesitated, and it was enough for Tarzan to slip behind Kerchak, peering out behind the great ape. Sabor took a hesitant step back, deciding to circle around the larger gorilla, snarling. Kerchak turned as she did, Tarzan keeping behind Kerchak. Sabor roared and lunged for the ape, who grabbed it by the scruff of its back and threw it aside. Sabor pushed off a tree and charged again, climbing up on Kerchak's back and biting down on his shoulder. Kerchak roared.

Tarzan leaped up a tree, watching the fight from below.

Kerchak reached for the leopard and threw her off his back. Sabor hit the ground hard, but she stood up again. She snarled at Kerchak, but her eyes trailed up and she spotted Tarzan in the tree. Her eyes sparkled and she leaped over Kerchak, who was too slow to catch her. Tarzan gasped as Sabor climbed up the tree he was in and he started climbing higher.

Kerchak's eyes widened as he realized Sabor's new target. Roaring, he chased after Sabor crawling up the tree himself. His heart starting racing as he watched Tarzan slip down a high branch. Sabor snapped her jaws at Tarzan's heels, missing him by an inch. Tarzan managed to jump up the branch more, but he was out of tree left to climb. Tarzan eyed the distance between the branch he was on and the next one in a nearby tree. He'd never make it, Kerchak thought.

Kerchak was right behind Sabor now, but the leopard looked back and swatted at him with a hiss. Kerchak backed up slightly, then maneuvered himself to a branch adjacent to the leopard. He thought about kicking the branch Sabor was on, but he didn't want to shake Tarzan off. The boy did not have the grip of a young gorilla.

"Kerchak!" Tarzan called to him. The boy kept backing up on the branch, coming closer to the end of it. Sabor inched closer, a bit unsteady, but determined.

Kerchak looked to the nearby tree. While Tarzan would never make the jump, he knew he could. And he was large enough to reach for the branch Tarzan was on. He looked up at Tarzan and the stalking leopard. It was now or never.

Kerchak swung over to the opposing tree. He stood on the thick branch and reached for the high branch Tarzan was in. He grabbed the branch, Sabor hissing as Tarzan climbed on to Kerchak's shoulder and slid down to the main trunk of the tree, clinging to it so he didn't fall to the ground far below.

Kerchak pulled the branch down as far as he could. As Sabor prepared to leap for the ape, he released the branch. It swung back to its place, and Sabor lost her grip and tumbled down to the jungle floor, hitting several branches on the way as she tried to catch herself, clawing frantically. She managed to land on her feet, albeit crushing one of her paws under her. She purred softly as she raised her front paw and licked it. She glared up at Kerchak and roared before limping away.

Kerchak sighed and looked down at Tarzan. The child was shaken, but unharmed.

Kerchak glared at him.

"I told you to stay at my side," Kerchak scolded. He urged the child to climb down the tree and they both descended. "If you could learn to keep up, this wouldn't have happened."

"I'm sorry," Tarzan began. "I was trying to, but—"

"Do not argue with me. From now on, you will stay at my side while we get back to the colony and if you so much as lag a foot behind, I will not defend you from the next hungry predator."

Tarzan sniffed slightly, but they both made it down to the ground and walked side by side. Kerchak purposefully slowed his pace, even if it meant taking longer to return home, but he could not afford any more distractions. He had to return to his family in one piece, and for Kala, the child better return alive and healthy as well.

Tarzan did not seem to notice his slower stride, but he did seem to keep up much easier. He was quiet now, occasionally glancing up at Kerchak, but said nothing. As Kerchak allowed a quick stop at a waterhole for a drink and lunch, Tarzan looked up to him halfway through a banana.

"Thank you for saving me," he said.

Kerchak nodded his head, unsure of what else to say as he munched on some beans.

Tarzan continued with his lunch.

"We still have many days of travel ahead of us," Kerchak said. "Finish eating, and we shall continue for a while longer before resting for the night."

Tarzan nodded and opened another banana. Kerchak narrowed his eyes before pulling at some Bambara leaves on the ground, pulling up more Bambara beans. He tossed the pile to Tarzan and said, "Eat some beans as well. They will keep you fuller than the bananas will."

Tarzan made a face but began plucking the beans off the roots and eating them. Kerchak nodded in approval before eating more himself. Once they were full, Kerchak led the way onward, hoping to make up for lost time before nightfall. If today was a show of how this trip would be, he was no looking forward to it.


	3. Copycat

Two days passed and Kerchak and Tarzan were still traveling, though they encountered no further problems on the way. Silence reigned between the two for the most part, sparing a few words between meals, which were mostly short commands for Tarzan to obey. Tarzan did as Kerchak said for the most part, finding it best to just listen to the older ape, staying at Kerchak's heels and eating everything offered to him. Besides, it was his fault they were in this mess anyway.

The more Tarzan thought about it, the more he knew it was because of him that he and Kala had been hit by the flood waters. If he could just keep up with the others like the normal gorillas his age, he wouldn't always force his mother to take up the rear of the colony. He always screwed up. And this incident was no different. He sometimes wondered if he should just runaway and save everyone the trouble. As soon as he saw Kala, he would apologize for what an awful son he was and for any hurt he caused Kala when they were swept away. That would be the right thing to do.

Forcing the guilt down, Tarzan spotted some large rocks randomly spaced between each other. To distract himself from his thoughts, he scrambled up one of the large rocks, balancing himself on it. He eyed the next rock ahead of him, rocking slightly before leaping for it, landing on it perfectly. He eyed the next rock and jumped, slipping on the landing but catching himself before he fell off the rock.

Kerchak huffed as he glanced back, narrowing his eyes at Tarzan, but the child jumped to the next rock, too engaged in what he was doing to notice Kerchak's look.

Tarzan leaped for a low branch of a tree from the rock he was in, climbing up the branch. He slid down the next branch on his feet, wobbling slightly as he did so before launching himself to another branch in a nearby tree. He was starting to get the hang of that trick. He looked down, seeing that Kerchak was just catching up to him, maintaining his own steady pace. Tarzan jumped to another branch.

"What are you doing?" Kerchak asked.

"Just having some fun," Tarzan said, copying a lizard crawling along a branch in front of him, hanging upside down with it.

"Now is not the time for games. We need to focus on catching up with the family. They cannot be left alone for long."

"Why not?" Tarzan asked. The thinning branch he and the lizard were on snapped, and they both fell to the ground, Tarzan shouting in surprise.

Kerchak, who had been right underneath them, startled at the lizard that fell in front of him, but then narrowed his eyes as he snatched Tarzan's leg before the child could hit the ground. He held the boy upside down in front of him, meeting the child's eyes and glaring at the boy.

"Sorry," Tarzan said, his hands hanging. "And, err, thanks."

"The family needs my protection, Tarzan," Kerchak said, flipping Tarzan over as he sat him down. "As the leader, they rely on me to keep the family safe and guide them to new feeding grounds, otherwise they are exposed to other large silverbacks and predators, like leopards such as Sabor."

Tarzan frowned in thought, walking at Kerchak's heel again.

"I could help defend the family, too!" Tarzan smiled, pausing to pound on his chest in a gorilla fashion. "Terk has been teaching me some fighting moves. And I've been practicing my leopard challenging cry."

Tarzan charged forward, spinning and snarling like a leopard. Kerchak paused as the boy cut in front of him, watching him for a minute before rolling his eyes. He continued forward, saying, "Let's move, Tarzan."

Tarzan ran into a tree and fell over slightly dazed. Shaking himself off, he shuffled over to Kerchak. Tarzan looked up at the great ape, remembering how Kerchak had been quick to fight off Sabor. One must be very brave to want to put himself between his family and a hungry predator. He wondered what it would be like to be so courageous. And big! Every time he looked up at Kerchak, the great ape seemed bigger and taller. Was that even possible?

"I think one day," Tarzan mused, "I could be as brave and strong as you are. Then I could protect the family like you."

Tarzan nearly fell over as he abruptly stopped, curiously looking up at Kerchak, who was staring down at him stock-still. There was a strange emotion across the great silverback's face that Tarzan had never seen before, and Kerchak's eyes seemed distant, as if they were far away in a long-lost memory. Tarzan tilted his head, blowing some hair out of his face.

A long moment passed before Kerchak grunted and said, "You do no more than play with Terkina. I could hardly call it fighting practice. A great leader must be ready at all times to protect the colony."

"I'm ready now," Tarzan said, wiggling his ears.

"You think? Let's see what you've got."

"I'll show you what I can do," Tarzan jumped in front of Kerchak, pawing the dirt with his back right foot. Tarzan eyed Kerchak, wondering where he should even attempt to tackle and disable. He never managed to beat Terk, but perhaps Kerchak would go easy on him. After all, he was only showing the great ape what he could do.

Kerchak allowed Tarzan to charge him, but just as the child reached him, he used one hand to flip Tarzan over and pin him to the ground. Tarzan struggled in the hold, and Kerchak moved his fingers just enough to tickle the boy's sides. Tarzan squealed with laughter, his arms curling at his sides.

"Hey, no fair! No fair!" Tarzan cried.

Kerchak's lips quirked into a small smile before he shook his head and released Tarzan. Tarzan laughed in between breaths, trying to breathe again. Kerchak's face grew serious as he stepped over the boy. "Well, err, well done. We should keep moving. Come."

Tarzan leaped after Kerchak happily, still laughing slightly. He looked up at Kerchak, noting how the ape kept his head up with a neutral expression. Tarzan puffed out a breath and straightened himself out, holding his head up and doing his best to keep a serious look on his face, his eyes flicking up at Kerchak occasionally.

Kerchak glanced at Tarzan and rolled his eyes. Tarzan rolled his own eyes, quickly peering up at Kerchak again. Kerchak huffed, ignoring the small huff that followed, and continued walking on, Tarzan at his side.

Night was creeping up on the duo and another rainstorm was brewing in the distance. Kerchak scavenged the ground for roots and berries, Tarzan doing the same. It was the first mimicry Kerchak actually appreciated from the child as it allowed Tarzan to feed himself.

It had been strange—being mirrored by the small, hairless ape all afternoon. As if the boy actually wanted to impress him. As if he wanted to be like him. For Kerchak, it reminded him too much of his lost son, who had very much copied him from newborn hood. In a brief moment of weakness, Kerchak almost saw his son in Tarzan, but the moment quickly dissipated. Tarzan would never replace what he lost. He would not allow it. The boy would never be like the rest of the family. Tarzan could never be one of them.

Perhaps all this mockery would teach the boy how to care for himself. Kala babied the child too much in Kerchak's opinion, and it was time the child step up to the plate and do things without a mother's intervention. If this was how the child needed to learn, then he would allow it for the time being.

Kerchak paused to eat some roots he dug up, remembering how he had played with the boy, even if for a minute or two. No, not playing. He was just seeing what the boy was capable of, that was all. Testing him, yes, that was it. Kerchak shook the memory away. It was no more than allowing Tarzan to prove himself, which the boy had failed miserably. Although, he was only five years old, and small in gorilla standards. Kerchak looked back at Tarzan, his eyes softening as he watched the boy struggled to pull out a root from the ground. The plant finally gave, and Tarzan fell backward with a small yelp. Very small, Kerchak thought, just as his own, young . . .

No. Kerchak snapped his head away and closed his eyes. He couldn't let himself think like that. He may have let Kala keep the baby those few years ago, but that did not make Tarzan his son. Ever.

Raindrops sprinkled from the sky and Kerchak led the way up a tree. While Tarzan still struggled with gripping the bark, he learned to use the branches around him to his advantage. Kerchak quickly put a bed together for them. The rain fell harder, forcing Kerchak to manipulate some branches above them to create some shelter from the weather. Cold wind blew around them, slithering under the umbrella like structure to chill the duo.

Kerchak laid down on the bed, hardly bothered by the wind. His thick, dense fur kept him warm and he closed his eyes contently. He heard Tarzan shuffle around the nest, adjusting the leaves around himself as he often did. There was silence for a close thirty seconds before chattering interrupted Kerchak's rest. Opening his eyes, he spotted Tarzan under many leaves yet shivering away.

The boy had his arms wrapped around himself and his body visibly shook. Yet, Tarzan tried to fight it, keeping his eyes closed and curling up more, snuggling deeper into the leaves. His chattering stopped now and then; a visible effort Tarzan put into along with stopping his shivering body.

For one so small, you seem so strong, Kerchak couldn't help but think.

The boy would freeze if Kerchak didn't do anything. And Kerchak almost decided to do nothing. It would certainly be less baggage if the boy never woke up in the morning, and Kala couldn't possibly blame him for the child's lack of hair.

Yet, a part of Kerchak knew what Kala would expect him to do. And seeing the boy fight the cold the storm brought pulled on heartstrings he was unaware he had. With a heavy sigh, Kerchak stood and walked to Tarzan's side of the nest. He laid down next to the surprised boy and used a hand to pull the child against his side.

Tarzan was stiff next to him, but as his muscles warmed, the boy relaxed, his shocked face morphing into a soft smile as he rested his head against Kerchak's side, closing his eyes.

"Thank you," Tarzan said. The boy's breathing evened out slowly.

Kerchak stayed awake, listening to the pitter patter of rain, the low rumble of thunder in the distance, and the soft snores of the sleeping child. A warmth spread from his side where Tarzan slept all the way to his chest, and he wasn't sure he recognized the feeling. Or if he even liked it.

Where once there was resentment and disapproval, there was now . . . apathy . . . and still something he could not name. Where had those original feelings run off to? He still did not think Kala made the right choice in taking in the orphaned baby, but the boy was obviously not a threat. Not now, at least. Would he become one in the future? Or could he shape the child into one of them? Could it be possible?

Kerchak stared down at the boy in his arm, that feeling still strong in his chest. Perhaps he could make an ape out of Tarzan while the boy was still into gaining his approval and acceptance. Just maybe . . .

Kerchak sighed and shook his head. What was he thinking? It couldn't truly be possible. He should sleep on such a ludicrous idea. Kerchak closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep himself.


	4. Social Grooming

Kerchak woke early the next morning, the storms from the night long over. Despite it, Tarzan was still snuggled up against his side, his head and hands buried deep in his fur for warmth. Kerchak froze, staring down at the small body against him. For a split second, Kerchak thought of his lost son, and how the infant would curl up against him on cold, rainy nights as Tarzan was now. After such scary nights, he would wake his child with some tickling, earning loud squeals and laughter.

He would not use that same method on Tarzan.

However, the longer Kerchak remained in that position—his arm wrapped around the boy—he couldn't help but ponder the "what ifs?" Tarzan was still so small, like an infant gorilla. And the way the boy had learned to cling was so ape-like it brought reveries to Kerchak's mind. With the image of his son in mind, Kerchak tightened his arm around Tarzan and pulled the boy closer, closing his eyes and breathing in the child's scent.

No, it wasn't the same. Though Kerchak hadn't expected it to be. He had to accept that his child was gone. Sabor had gotten to his baby before he could. It wasn't fair. Sabor had, according to Kala, killed off Tarzan's parents, and Kerchak wished it had been the other way around. He'd gladly allow Sabor to take his own life over that of any child of his.

Tarzan yawned and stirred at his side, nuzzling deeper into Kerchak. The great silverback snorted. He'd have to wake the boy soon. They were wasting daylight. Kerchak slowly removed his arm from around Tarzan and stood up in his nest, scanning the forest for any damage. Rain was a common occurrence in the forest, but these storms were causing awful flooding and a lot of damage. He hoped the weather would settle down. They were nearing home; a few more days, and they would arrive back in their territory. The other gorillas should still be at higher ground to avoid the floods, so Kerchak was sure he would find them quickly.

Kerchak looked back down at Tarzan and gave him a gentle shake. The boy rolled on his back, yawned, then blinked his eyes open.

"Morning, Kerchak," Tarzan greeted, stretching as he sat up.

Kerchak almost muttered a "good morning" himself, but the words caught in his throat and he swallowed them down. He nodded at Tarzan and began descending from the tree. Tarzan followed carefully. Kerchak collected fruit for their breakfast, and they ate their fill in silence, as most of their meals were done in.

When they both were full, Kerchak began walking deeper into the trees, his thoughts distracted between wanting to reunite with his family and the strange feelings he had felt toward Tarzan last night. He couldn't quite wrap his head around it. He had never felt anything but indifference toward Tarzan—what made him feel something . . . new? Perhaps it was from spending so much alone time with the child. It had been four days after all since they had been separated from the rest of the family. And gorillas were very social animals that created strong bonds with members of their family. And Tarzan was a member whether he liked it or not.

Kerchak had to admit that it was nice to have someone with him, otherwise his trip back would have been very lonely. Too bad it couldn't have been Terk or Kala herself.

Tarzan was slowly lagging behind Kerchak, scratching at his head viciously. Kerchak paused and glanced back at the boy, narrowing his eyes.

"What have I told you about staying at my side?" Kerchak snapped.

"Sorry," Tarzan said, shuffling up to the large ape. He sat at Kerchak's side to scratch at his head again. "My head really itches right now."

"Quit scratching then and groom yourself," Kerchak said. He immediately recognized Tarzan's problem, his own fur needing a grooming as well.

Tarzan frowned at Kerchak and kept scratching at his head. Kerchak sighed. He supposed it was hard to pick through ones' own hair. Even he was grateful when his subordinates came to his aid to groom him. It had been a while since he had taken the time to dig through his hair for bugs and dirt, and Tarzan was definitely in need of a quick bath.

After a minute of watching Tarzan dig at his hair with his nails, Kerchak huffed and sat in front of the boy. He picked up the child and situated him in between his legs, already pulling out a couple of twigs. The boy's hands kept scratching.

"Stop scratching," Kerchak said, snatching the boy's wrists and lowering them to Tarzan's sides. "Scratching does not solve the problem."

"But it hurts not to!" Tarzan complained, squirming as he tried to reach for his head. When Kerchak stopped him once more, Tarzan tried to jump away from Kerchak, but the large ape captured him and pinned Tarzan down with his feet.

"Hold still," Kerchak growled, annoyed that his efforts were hardly being appreciated.

Tarzan really wanted to keep itching, but he bit his lip instead and waited. Kerchak picked through Tarzan's strange hair that seemed to only grow on top of his head. He had to untangle some strands as he searched for the pesky lice biting down on the boy. Naturally, he ate what he found. The action of grooming alone was a calming activity, but the silence between the two was growing awkward, neither knowing what to say. Kerchak cleared his throat.

"You need to start becoming more active in your own self grooming," Kerchak said. "At least what you can reach."

"I try," Tarzan said, scratching at his knee to distract himself from the itch on his head. "But the bugs just come back. Even if I flick them away."

"You need to eat them to get rid of them or they will keep coming back," Kerchak said, plucking a louse off the boy. "I know you are picky with your live food, but you don't have to like it. It just needs to be done. And you will start acclimating yourself now."

Kerchak lowered his arm and offered the louse to Tarzan, not missing the boy's grimace. Tarzan gulped and accepted the small bug, sticking his tongue out. He glanced up at Kerchak, then back at the bug. Closing his eyes, he slowly put the bug in his mouth and crunched on it. Swallowing quickly, Tarzan covered his mouth with a hand to keep his breakfast down. Kerchak was impressed Tarzan ate the bug without much protest. He had seen Kala try to introduce Tarzan to termites, and the boy had flat out refused for her. At the time, Tarzan's tantrum had only proved that the boy did not belong in the colony, but now, he was starting to think that Tarzan just needed a more authoritative figure.

"You'll get used to it," Kerchak said, resuming his grooming. "You could just swallow it whole if the taste repulses you so much. But grooming yourself and helping the others is important among the family. Otherwise, we'd all be itching."

"Only Mom grooms me," Tarzan said softly.

Kerchak blinked. "What about Terkina?"

"Sometimes she'll start to, but she gets distracted and would rather wrestle. No one else will touch me."

"Hmm." Kerchak's eyes softened as he combed through Tarzan's hair. "You can always come to me."

Tarzan's head snapped up, forcing Kerchak to pause as the child's blue-green eyes looked up at him. "I can?" he asked.

"Yes," Kerchak answered, tilting Tarzan's head back down to finish a final check. Kerchak knew that the other gorillas would follow his lead if he were to groom the boy in front of them. He wasn't sure why Tarzan's words affected him, but he didn't like how sad Tarzan had sounded. Kerchak finished with Tarzan's hair and ran his hands over the child's body, looking for any other bugs or ticks that weren't hiding in the hair.

"Why am I so different?" Tarzan asked, shuddering slightly as Kerchak grazed his teeth against the skin under the boy's arm to remove a tick. Tarzan was used to Kala using her teeth to remove the skin-imbedding bugs, but Kala was half Kerchak's size, and she didn't have such massive canines.

Kerchak wasn't sure how to answer, so he said nothing as he used his teeth to remove another tick on Tarzan's back. It was hard for a gorilla's chubby fingers to pluck off the entire tick without crushing it or pushing it deeper into the skin. He was very careful to use the tip of his incisors and to lightly graze the boy's hairless skin to avoid injury. He listened as Tarzan spoke again.

"Mom already told me that we are exactly the same on the inside. And I have two hands like her. And two ears. Two eyes. A nose. But I don't really look like you or Mom that much. You have more hair than me, and the others my age are all bigger and stronger than me."

Kerchak sighed, looking over the child one last time before releasing him. Tarzan shuffled away a bit and ran a hand through his hair, feeling better after the grooming. Kerchak searched what he could reach of himself, removing any lice he found. His own back itched, but he was sure Tarzan would not return the favor. Not yet, anyway.

Tarzan finished checking himself over and looked back up at Kerchak, as if waiting for an answer. What was he supposed to say? Kala already spoke to the boy about this, so why was he asking again. Did he need confirmation? A second opinion? Kerchak finished grooming himself, then looked down at Tarzan.

"You are . . . special, Tarzan," he said.

"Doesn't feel like I am," Tarzan muttered.

"You are not that different," Kerchak continued. "Like you said, you have two eyes, a nose . . ."

"No hair," Tarzan added.

Kerchak frowned. "You do have hair, it's all up here." Kerchak ruffled Tarzan's mop of hair. Tarzan offered a smile. "And there's that nose we were talking about."

Kerchak tapped Tarzan on the nose, earning a giggle.

"And two hands!" Tarzan said, holding out his hands.

"Yes, we both have two hands," Kerchak said without holding out his own hands. He tilted his head at Tarzan when the boy's face fell, and he lowered his hands. He was unsure what the boy may have wanted him to do. Thinking hastily, he pulled Tarzan toward him by his legs, holding up his feet slightly. "And don't forget two feet."

"Oh yeah," Tarzan smiled as he righted himself.

"See? We're not that much different." Kerchak released the boy with a small smile.

"Mom said what makes us exactly the same is on the inside."

"You mean like your heart? Are you sure you have one?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"I'll be the judge of that," Kerchak said, picking the boy up and listening to his stomach first. "I don't hear one."

"It's not there!" Tarzan laughed.

Kerchak turned Tarzan over and listened to his back. Huffing, he held Tarzan up by one arm. "Still don't hear it. You're lying to me."

"No, I'm not, Kerchak! It's in my chest. I swear!"

Cradling the boy now, Kerchak lifted him up to his ear, laying his large head against the boy's torso, hearing the heartbeat against the vibrating, laughing chest. "Hard to tell if you really have a heart with all this laughing."

That only made Tarzan laugh harder. Kerchak felt himself smile down at Tarzan before he suddenly realized what he was doing. He blinked before setting Tarzan down gently, standing up and walking toward the trees.

"We're wasting time," he said. "While there's still sun, we need to keep moving."

"Coming," Tarzan said, shuffling at the ape's side happily.

Kerchak sighed, holding himself up as he usually did, face neutral. He did not miss Tarzan copy his stance. Kerchak was conflicted, he didn't quite know what to make of his feelings for Tarzan. He had practically played with the boy, as if he was one of their own kind. He shook his head. He was spending too much time with this child. He needed to get back with the colony.


	5. On My Way

The flood waters were coming down hard. Tarzan tried to cling to Kala, but he was thrown off by the harsh impact of the rushing falls. He struggled in the water for a minute before managing to surface and gasp for air.

“Mom!” he called out, swiveling his head around. A wave splashed in his face and he choked on water, spluttering and spitting.

“Tarzan!” Kala’s voice cried to him.

Tarzan saw his mother being dragged away by the water. She was struggling to swim over to him, but the water was stronger and pushed her further and further away. “Tarzan!” she cried again, reaching for him.

“Mom.” Tarzan tried to kick in her direction. “I’m coming.”

The two inched closer to each other, the water crashing into trees and rocks around them, lightning flashing from above. Tarzan flinched at a loud rumble of thunder, but he did not give up trying to reach his mother. He reached for her, and Kala reached for him.

Lightning struck a tree above them. A branch fell and struck Kala. Her eyes closed and she sank into the water.

“Mom!” Tarzan screamed. “No!”

Kala’s head disappeared, and her outstretched hand just grazed Tarzan’s fingertips before sinking into the water as well.

“Mom!” Tarzan cried, sitting up in the nest. He panted as he realized it was a nightmare before sniffling and hugging his knees, crying softly.

Kerchak startled awake at Tarzan’s cry. He jumped to his feet and glared around the surrounding forest, snorting aggressively at whatever may have frightened Tarzan. There was nothing hiding in the darkness of the night. The moon gave enough light for Kerchak to at least see the few feet in front of him, and there were no pawprints or tracks of any kind. Kerchak frowned before looking down at Tarzan, realizing the boy was crying. Kerchak sighed and sat down near the child.

“What is the matter, Tarzan?” he asked. “Did you . . . have a bad dream?”

“It’s all my fault,” Tarzan mumbled into his knees.

“I cannot understand you when you do that,” Kerchak scolded gently. He tilted Tarzan’s head back. Tarzan rubbed at his face and sniffed up at him.

“Yeah, I had a bad dream. I’m sorry I got us in this mess. It’s all my fault we’re not with the family.”

Kerchak frowned, not following Tarzan’s logic at all.

“How is this your fault?”

“If I could just keep up with the rest of the family, then the flood wouldn’t have washed Mom and I away. And you wouldn’t have had to save me. I almost got Mom killed and it’s all my fault.” 

Tarzan cried more into his hands.

Kerchak huffed, scratching behind his ear as he tried to think about how to respond to this. Honesty was always the best way to go, wasn’t it? Perhaps he should explain slowly so the child didn’t become more distraught as it was. Kerchak cleared his throat but when that didn’t get Tarzan’s attention, he snorted angrily to demand the boy look at him. Any other gorilla would have taken the hint, but Tarzan acted as if he didn’t hear him. Kerchak huffed again. But this time, he slowly reached out and placed a hand on top of the boy’s head, applying pressure until Tarzan looked up at him.

“This was not your fault, Tarzan. This could have happened to any of the gorillas who may have been in the back. Yes, it had been you and Kala in the rear, but if I remember correctly, Terkina and her mother were in the back as well, and they were hit by the flood waters. As was another gorilla and her infant. Even if you . . . could keep up with the rest of the family, that flood would have hit someone.”

“Really?” Tarzan dragged a hand over his eyes.

“You do not control the rain and rivers as far as I know. So, there was no way you caused that flood to hit you and Kala directly. Unless . . .” Kerchak trailed off, giving Tarzan a sidelong look.<br />  
“Unless what?” Tarzan’s eyes widened as he waited for Kerchak to speak.

“Unless you told the river to come flood the pathway we were taking.” Kerchak knew that Tarzan had not and that telling the river to do something wouldn’t work anyway. However, it was enough for Tarzan to gasp and shake his head furiously.

“No-no, I would never do that! I swear, I didn’t tell the river to do it. I would have told it not to! I promise.”

“Hmm,” Kerchak narrowed his eyes at Tarzan.

“You’ve got to believe me.” Tarzan shuffled closer to Kerchak, brushing his knuckles against Kerchak’s. For the first time, the large silverback did not pull away. “I didn’t want that to happen. I would never hurt Mom or anyone.”

“Calm down, I believe you,” Kerchak offered a small smile. “The river never listens to anyone anyway. And you’ve got to believe me when I tell you that this was not your fault. It was a very  
unfortunate accident. And . . .”

Tarzan glanced up at Kerchak expectantly.

“We are almost home,” Kerchak said with a genuine smile. He was very happy to be close to their colony again. And so was Tarzan, who leaped forward, a surprised Kerchak catching the boy in his arms. Tarzan hugged what he could reach of Kerchak, smiling.

“Thank you,” the boy whispered.

Kerchak was frozen. This surprising display of affection left him speechless for a long minute. Finally, the great ape snapped out of it, and patted the boy’s back. “You are welcome. Now, let us fall back to sleep. We have a couple long days ahead of us.”

Tarzan crawled off the ape and curled up against the silverback, who settled back down. The two fell asleep quickly, Tarzan warm and comfortable against Kerchak.

The next morning came fast, and surroundings were starting to look more familiar. Tarzan leaped ahead excitedly as he recognized a patch of trees and an oddly shaped rock.

“I remember this,” Tarzan smiled. “Terk and I played Zugor here. We’re getting close, Kerchak!”

“Tarzan,” Kerchak scolded as Tarzan ran ahead even more. “Stay with me. The rivers are still high, so the colony should be atop that mountain.” Kerchak jerked his head in the direction of the mountains. Tarzan remembered the location they had traveled to last time the rains came hard, and he began climbing a tree so he could get a better look.

“Get down here!” Kerchak snapped. “We don’t have time for games.”

“I’m not playing a game,” Tarzan said. He reached the top of the tree and peered at the mountains. He could see the tree grove between two mountains, rising up the side of a third. Tarzan smiled and called down to Kerchak. “I can see it, Kerchak! I can see where the trees are!”

“Good. We are close. Now get down.”

Tarzan slid down the tree and landed at Kerchak’s feet. “We’re almost home and I can see Mom again. She’ll be so surprised and happy at the same time. Come on, we’re on our way! We’re so close!”

Tarzan ran ahead excitedly.

“Slow down!” Kerhak warned. He sighed and glanced at the mountains. “We’re on our way, Kala. We’re coming.”

Tell everybody I’m on my way  
New friends and new places to see  
With blue skies ahead  
Yes, I’m on my way  
And there’s nowhere else  
That I’d rather be!  
Tell everybody I’m on my way  
And I’m loving every step I take  
With the sun beating down  
Yes, I’m on my way  
And I can’t keep this smile off my face

Kerchak managed to catch up to Tarzan, who had finally listened to the great ape and waited for him. Tarzan walked at Kerchak’s heels, walking very much like the ape as he had done the past few days. Kerchak, still annoyed at all the energy radiating off the young child, rolled his eyes, but allowed it. Tarzan rolled his own eyes, glancing up at the ape. Kerchak glared down at Tarzan’s smiling face. Tarzan tried to glare back but he couldn’t stop from laughing. Kerchak’s glare softened and he couldn’t help but shake his head fondly.

Cause there’s nothing like seeing each other again  
No matter what the distance between  
And the stories that we tell will make you smile  
Oh, it really lifts my heart

The two had stopped for dinner as the sun slowly lowered in the sky. Kerchak had collected a pile of fruit from the trees while Tarzan had worked on pulling roots and gathering beans. The two had found a system that worked to collect food quickly and efficiently. As they ate, Tarzan rambled off about how Kala would often make funny faces out of the fruit and pretend to have conversations with them.

Tarzan demonstrated by using his teeth to make eyes and a mouth on a mango and a papaya before making them have a hysterical conversation about the great beats that wanted to eat them before Tarzan savagely bit an eye off of one of them. The boy laughed. Kerchak had seen Kala play these games before with Tarzan when the child had had a rough day. He couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face as he watched Tarzan talk about Kala and her stories.

So, tell ‘em all I’m on my way  
New friends and new places to see  
And to sleep under the stars  
Who could ask for more?  
With the moon keeping watch over me

As the night fell upon them, Kerchak made a nest for the two of them and settled in for the night, the wind picking up slightly. Tarzan shivered in his corner, but Kerchak pulled the child against him. Tarzan smiled up at the large ape, warming up quickly in the fur. A shooting star flew past the moon in the sky, and Tarzan pointed up at it, telling Kerchak that he needed to make a wish. Kerchak commented that he had and asked Tarzan if he had done the same. Tarzan replied that he couldn’t tell Kerchak or it wouldn’t come true. Kerchak said the same, though his wish was simply to arrive home safely—both of them.

Not the snow, not the rain, can change my mind  
The sun will come out, wait and see  
And the feeling of the wind in your face can lift your heart  
Whoa, there’s nowhere I’d rather be  
Cause I’m on my way now  
Well and truly  
I’m on my way now 

The next day brought more rain, and Kerchak was really wishing for the rainy season to be over. He didn’t want to stop just because his fur was getting wet, so he walked through the rain. Tarzan somehow ended up walking under him in an attempt to escape the weather. As long as Tarzan was close, Kerchak did not mind. When the rain had finally stopped sprinkling and the sun was drying them off, Kerchak shook himself to dry off a bit quicker. Tarzan did the same, though his hair sprayed Kerchak’s face with water.

Kerchak snorted and glared down at Tarzan.

“Opps,” Tarzan said, apologetically lowering himself.

In the next instant, Tarzan was screaming gleefully as he was thrown up high in the air, falling back down into Kerchak’s arms, still laughing from the thrill of it.

“All dry, now?” Kerchak asked, keeping a serious face.

“Yeah, I’m dry.” Tarzan said, in between laughs.

Kerchak chuckled himself as he set Tarzan down and walked ahead, Tarzan chasing after him. The great ape did not even care that he had just laughed with Tarzan. The boy wasn’t so bad after all. After everything they had been through together, Kerchak was just happy they were almost home. The two slowed down as they approached dark, gloomy mountains.

A bird screeched loudly, and Tarzan gasped and hid behind Kerchak, who glanced back at Tarzan before putting on his neutral, brave face.

“The fastest way to the colony is by going through this mountain pass. No point in going all the way around when this will take us right to the bottom of the mountains we need to get to. Then, a day’s trip through the trees and we will be back with the family.”

“If you say so.” Tarzan said, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice.

“Stay close to me,” Kerchak demanded before walking forward, climbing up the steep and rugged path. Kerchak had to grip the ground firmly as he climbed and carefully avoided loose rocks and edges. He was halfway up the first part when he heard a disgruntled noise behind him. He glanced back.

Tarzan was doing his best to keep up, but the steeper parts were challenging for him to get up on the first try, and he had slipped back down. He tried again, using his hands and feet, and scrambled up after Kerchak. He succeeded, then he jumped up to be on the same level as Kerchak, but he had landed on loose rocks that crumbled under him, sending him tumbling back down. Kerchak sighed and looked ahead. It was a difficult path, and he knew Tarzan was used to more foliage than what was offered here. At this rate, it would take another week just to get through these mountains alone. Kerchak turned back and walked over to Tarzan.

“Sorry,” Tarzan said. “I’ll do better. I can keep up.”

“Clearly, you cannot.”

Tarzan’s head fell and Kerchak continued. “But many young apes would find this pass difficult without assistance. I should have realized that before.”

“I don’t want to hold you back, though. I’ll just have to catch up.”

“You won’t hold me back. You’ll be right with me.”

“How?”

Kerchak smiled.

Tell everybody I’m on my way  
And I just can’t wait to be there  
With blue skies ahead  
Yes, I’m on my way  
And nothing but good times to share

Tarzan squealed as Kerchak lifted the small child to his back before making his way back up the mountain pass. Tarzan nearly fell off as they instantly began moving, but having practiced his grip on Kala for years, he managed to cling on. He looked around, surprised at how high off the ground he seemed to be, a smile slowly growing on his face.

“This is amazing!” Tarzan laughed.

Kerchak smiled back at the boy, glad Tarzan had finally mastered the gorilla hold that he didn’t seem to understand as an infant. Kerchak moved much quicker up the pass, Tarzan’s slight weight not slowing him down at all.

“Thank you, Kerchak,” Tarzan said.

“You are welcome,” the great ape answered honestly. “Now rest. I am not carrying you the rest of the way, you know.”

Tarzan smiled and did as he was told, enjoying the view and wind as they traveled onward.

So, tell everybody I’m on my way  
And I just can’t wait to be home  
With the sun beating down  
Yes, I’m on my way  
And nothing but good times to show  
I’m on my way  
Yes, I’m on my way

Watching from a high ledge, another large gorilla turned and ran down the mountain side and through a cave. He made it to the opening where his brother was trying to push a young hog off a cliff to see it fly.

“Uto!” the gorilla shouted. “I have news for Ma. Where is she?”

“Why do you get to tell Ma news, Kago?” Uto let the hog go and squealed as it ran away. “What if I want to tell Ma?”

“I’m the one who saw the news, so I’ll tell her.”

“Boys!” the mother in question shouted as she approached them. Mama Gunda sat in front of her sons. “You know fighting each other makes mama very angry! Now, what is this I hear about news?”

“I saw another gorilla, Ma,” Kago said, stepping forward and puffing out chest. A silverback with a little gorilla on his back.”

“Oh my,” Mama Gunda smiled. “If the silverback has a child, he must have a family that we can take over. We will be leaving this terrible place sooner than later after all. The rain seems to be slowing down so we can get moving again.”

“You want us to challenge the silverback, Ma?” Uto asked.

“Oh no, dearies, save your energy. We’ll just bring the gorilla to us. Why fight when we can make a deal instead? We take the child, and the father will give over anything to keep it safe. It’s how parents are, you know.”

“Got it!” Kago pounded the ground excitedly. “We get the child and the silverback will come right to us!”

Mama Gunda smiled as her boys began roaring excitedly and smashing rocks. Her plan would not fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could not resist throwing in a Phil Collins song here. I think it went along perfectly with the situation.


	6. Ape-napped

The trip through the dark mountains took most of the day, with Tarzan traveling mostly on Kerchak's back, walking when the ape was tired of carrying the boy's weight every few hours. then they found a clearing near the river and made a nest for the night. The two curled up together as was becoming custom to keep each other warm (mostly Tarzan). Kerchak found that he did not mind the added weight of the small boy. He had spent many lonely nights in his nest since the death of his first son. And when Kala had taken in Tarzan, he had lost her comfort at night as well. Having a child cling to him for warmth and comfort made him feel needed again. And Kerchak was starting to feel less lonely with each passing night.

The next morning, Kerchak woke up first, as seemed to be the usual routine. He sat up and stretched, then carefully stepped over Tarzan and began foraging for breakfast. He collected what fruit and roots he could find, as well as enjoying the small termites he found in a mound. He should really encourage Tarzan to eat more termites. They were very nutritious, and the boy needed all he could get.

Speaking of the child, Tarzan had woken and found the small fruit pile Kerchak had collected. The boy was already biting into a tangy, juicy fruit.

"Tarzan," Kerchak called to him, motioning to him to come with a jerk of his head. Tarzan shuffled over with a confused look.

"Eat as many termites as you can," Kerchak said, leaving no room for argument.

"Oh," Tarzan said, frowning at the bugs. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. They are good for you."

Tarzan gulped, then tried to catch the crawling bugs that were busy burrowing into the mound. Kerchak assisted by digging into the mound, crumbling it and exposing several termites. Tarzan snatched one and slowly dropped it into his mouth. He made a face as he chewed a swallowed.

"Eat at least five and you may come join me by the fruit," Kerchak said, walking away from the mound. He had eaten his fill of the termites and left Tarzan to feed himself. The boy had to learn the ape way if he were to survive to adulthood.

Kerchak could watch Tarzan from where he ate some fruit. The boy picked through the termites, snatching one when he could and slowly putting it in his mouth. Kerchak resisted shaking his head at the boy. The child would learn to at least tolerate the taste. Finally, Tarzan managed to eat five termites before he shuffled back over to Kerchak, picking up his neglected fruit and taking an appreciative bite. Kerchak gave an approving nod as he continued eating.

Once Tarzan had his fill he excitedly ran about as he waited for Kerchak to finish eating. The boy was very excited to be so close to home, which was just another day trip away. They would be home by tomorrow morning at the latest, late this evening at the soonest. They had to get moving. Tarzan was just too anxious. He would see Kala again. He missed his mother dearly.

"Can we go now?" Tarzan asked, trying to balance himself on a large fruit.

Kerchak narrowed his eyes as he bit into a bamboo shoot. He chewed and swallowed before scolding the boy. "Quit playing with the food. We'll be leaving when I'm finished. I would like to rest a bit longer before I start moving again. We've a long way to go still, you know. You shouldn't waste your energy."

"I know. I'm not, though. I'm just so excited. I can't wait to see Mom again." Tarzan jumped off the fruit. He was distracted by a frog jumping in the water and he jumped in after it, splashing in the calm river.

Kerchak returned to eating, ignoring the child's explosive energy. When the boy splashed in the water, splashing him inadvertently, he growled under his breath, trying not to let his temper get the best of him. He finished his shoots and finished his breakfast with a banana. Tarzan was an odd kind of ape who enjoyed the water and swimming. Kerchak was surprised the boy even dove in, especially considering what the had been through with the whole rainy season.

The boy finally climbed out of the water and shook himself off, spraying Kerchak and the banana, to the silverback's annoyance. He dropped the soggy banana and glared at Tarzan.

"Sorry," Tarzan said, offered a small smile.

"Calm yourself," Kerchak said, grabbing another banana to eat. "I will not travel with a young ape who cannot contain himself and causes trouble."

"It was an accident." Tarzan sat near Kerchak while the ape continued to eat. The small boy huffed. Obviously, the bigger ape needed more food than he did, but Tarzan was growing bored quickly waiting for the ape to finish eating. After riding Kerchak's back most of the way through the dark mountains, the boy had a lot of pent up energy to burn off.

Tarzan distracted himself by climbing up a vine and swinging to another one. He was getting the hang of that trick as well. He jumped to another vine and another. He reached for another vine, belatedly realizing it was a snake. Tarzan yelped as they both fell to the ground, the snake rising up and hissing at the boy. Tarzan dodged a strike from the snake and backed away from it.

"Sorry," Tarzan muttered before leaping away as the snake struck out once more before hissing agitatedly as it slithered away.

"What have you done?" Kerchak asked as the boy ran over to him.

"I was just playing," Tarzan said. "I kind of though a snake was a vine."

"Enough playing for the morning," Kerchak snapped, now annoyed with the boy. He snatched the child by an arm, lifting him and carrying him over to a large rock, setting him down on it. "You've been causing trouble all morning. Now sit here and be still. Do not move until I am ready to go."

"I didn't mean to cause trouble. I'm just excited. I'm sorry, Kerchak."

"Stay here," The great ape said sternly before turning around and walking to the river. He took a drink, trying to keep his annoyance from turning into anger. He had forgotten how frustrating children could be sometimes, with their hyperactivity and playfulness. He slurped more water so he would be set for the final trip home.

Meanwhile, Tarzan crossed his arms and huffed. Kala would sometimes give him a "time-out" when he was annoying her, though it rarely happened. This was the first Kerchak had chosen a more parental approach to disciplining him instead of just scolding him and blaming him for every little thing. It made Tarzan feel . . . warm on the inside, oddly enough. He wasn't sure why, usually when Kerchak scolded him in any way, it left him feeling dejected and detached from the only family he had ever known. But as he sat there on the rock waiting for Kerchak to release him, he felt none of that, just warm, and slightly guilty for being a bother.

When Kerchak returned, he would apologize for his behavior and try better to remain at the older gorilla's side. He could impress Kerchak with perfect behavior. That's what he would do.

Suddenly, large hands grabbed Tarzan and pulled him up into the trees.

"Ahh!" Tarzan cried as he was dragged up. "Kerchak!"

Kerchak spun around and his eyes widened as Tarzan's feet disappeared in the trees. He charged the tree and looked up it, trying to spot what had snatched Tarzan.

"Tarzan?" Kerchak called, pulling himself up on a lower branch to see more into the trees. But he couldn't see the boy or even hear him. "Tarzan!"

"Looking for this?" a voice said from behind him.

Kerchak spun around to see a gorilla hanging upside down from a tree, a struggling Tarzan in his grasp. The buff brown-furred gorilla had Tarzan in a football hold to keep the boy's flailing arms pinned, a hand over the boy's mouth, and the gorilla taunted Kerchak. "Come and get him!"

Kerchak let out a roar and charged the gorilla, who pulled back up into the trees. Kerchak looked up the tree, frowning when he saw nothing. He heard Tarzan cry out before another voice called to him from behind. Kerchak looked back.

"Over here, ya big oaf," a blackback called, holding Tarzan in is feet as he swung on a branch of a tree. Tarzan squirmed in the gorilla's hold, but his arms were once again pinned to his sides by the gorilla's feet.

"Let me go!" the boy cried.

Kerchak grunted and charged the other gorilla. Before he could reach him, however, the blackback swung forward and threw Tarzan through the air. Kerchak felt his heart stop as he slid to a halt and watched Tarzan fly above him. He turned and followed Tarzan in the air, only for the brown-furred gorilla to catch the boy mid-air in the trees.

"Here, papa," the brown-furred gorilla chanted. "Come get the baby!"

Kerchak let out a roar of frustration as Tarzan was kept away from him. He should have kept the boy close so no predators could have sneaked up on them. Or other gorillas. He had just gotten so angry and needed a minute from the child. How was he to know these buffoons would ape-nap the boy. How could he get the boy away from them? The child's cries did not ease his worry.

"Kerchak!" Tarzan cried as he was tossed above the trees to the other ape. The two were now moving away from the river and back toward the mountains. Kerchak ran under them, trying to keep Tarzan in sight. The gorilla's tossed Tarzan through the trees and moved swiftly for the dark mountains, leaping for a cliff high above Kerchak.

The great ape drew to a halt at the bottom of the mountain, watching high above as the gorillas disappeared with Tarzan.

Kerchak grunted and was about to run through the passage and climb the side of the mountain, but he looked back in the direction of the colony. It had already been too long for the colony to be left alone without his protection. He was so close and going back for Tarzan would keep him away even longer, opening up the opportunity for another silverback or predator to attack them.

But he couldn't let those apes harm Tarzan.

Perhaps he could head to the family first, make sure they were all right, then backtrack for Tarzan. But what if those apes hurt Tarzan before then? What would Kala think if he returned without the boy? Kerchak looked back at the mountains, then the other way, then back again. He needed to make a decision, and fast.

Far in the mountains . . .

"Hey, let me go!" Tarzan growled as he was roughly carried through the mountains to a large cavern where the two apes finally slowed down, but they had not released him yet. They carried him to a flatter section near the top of the mountain, a bowl shaped valley, so to speak. It was dark and dry, with a small colletion of rain water in the middle. Tarzan gulped and wondered how he could escape these two brutes.

"Ma," the brown-furred gorilla, Uto, announced, holding up Tarzan by a leg. "I got the baby gorilla."

"I got him first," Kago said. "It was my idea to sneak up on them through the trees, banana brain."

"Don't call me banana brain. I'm the one who brought him to mother." Uto poked Kago in the shoulder.

"Don't poke me! Don't poke me!" Kago snarled, followed by a couple of hiccups.

"Boys!" Mama Gunda shouted, crawling down from an upper overhang. "What has mama told you about fighting?"

"Sorry, ma'am."

"You both did very well," Mama Gunda said, smiling as she walked over to the Tarzan who was still captive in Uto's hold. "Let's see the cute little sweetums you've captured?"

Uto held Tarzan out to his mother. Mama Gunda narrowed her eyes at Tarzan, pinching his cheeks and turning his head this way and that. "This is the baby gorilla you were talking about? Are you sure it was a silverback you saw, Kago?"

"It looked like a silverback," Kago said, scratching his head as he studied Tarzan closely. "He acted very protective of this when we took it."

Uto held Tarzan up higher to look at him better.

"I saw it, too, Ma," Uto said. "It was a silverback. But maybe this is a baby bird?"

"I'm not a bird!" Tarzan said indignantly.

"It hasn't got any feathers," Kago countered.

"We could throw it off a cliff and see if it flies!" Uto said.

"It doesn't look like any bird I've ever seen," Mama Gunda said.

"That's because I'm not a bird!" Tarzan said. "I'm an ape. Like you!"

That statement had all three apes laughing. Tarzan felt uneasy and bit ashamed, but he glared at the other gorillas and struggled in Uto's hold. He managed to grab a hold of Uto's arm, pull himself up, and bite down on it.

"Ouch!" Uto dropped Tarzan and cradled his arm. "Mother, it bit me!"

Tarzan scrambled away from the gorillas, trying to find a way out of the mountains, yet he had no idea which way he should go to get back to Kerchak. Kago roared and charged after Tarzan.

"Nobody does that to my brother!" Kago said as he raised his fists to smash down on the boy.

Tarzan was too quick and managed to turn sharply just as the gorilla brought his fists down on a rock, smashing it to smithereens. Tarzan ran away from the enraged gorilla, only to run into Mama Gunda's outstretched arm, effectively stopping him.

"If you're an ape, then where's your family?" She demanded him, stepping forward intimidatingly. Tarzan backed up a few paces, then stopped and glared.

"I got separated from them during a flood. Kerchak and I are trying to get back to them. And he won't be happy with you when he gets here." Tarzan puffed out his chest in the manner he had seen Kerchak do before.

"Kerchak?" Mama Gunda tapped her chin. "The name rings a bell. Where have I heard that name before . . . ah, yes—he lost a baby a few years ago to Sabor, didn't he? Word travels fast in the jungle."

"Well, yeah, he did . . ." Tarzan looked off to the side, an uneasy feeling rising in his stomach. Kala had told him the story of his brother and how Sabor had killed him. Apparently, Kerchak had been much more affectionate before then. He felt bad for the silverback, but he couldn't also help but feel jealous that his brother had been a normal looking ape. "That was my brother."

"I see," Mama Gunda smiled sadly. "It must be hard to lose a brother. I would hate to lose one of my sons, they are my little treasures, after all. But you still don't look like an ape. It is strange that Kerchak would allow something freakish like you to remain in the family."

"He'll come for me," Tarzan said, though his voice evidently lacked confidence in his words. Although he and Kerchak had been getting along better in the last week, they had never been on great terms before the flood. What if Kerchak used this opportunity to abandon him completely. What if this just proved to the great ape that Tarzan was too much trouble and went home without ever looking back. Tarzan felt queasier, and he swallowed dryly. He nodded more to himself as he said, "I know he'll come. He protects his family."

"I guess we'll find out if he considers you family when he gets here, won't we?" Mama Gunda laughed, her sons joining in.

Tarzan tried to run around them, but Kago snatched him and held him upside down. Tarzan felt blood rush to his head at the sudden movement, and his eyes saw lights for a few seconds. When they cleared, Mama Gunda was smiling evilly at him.

"If Kerchak doesn't get here by this evening, we'll know for sure how he truly feels about you, then Uto gets to see if those hairless arms of yours are any good at flying."

Tarzan gasped while Uto clapped with glee.

"Don't worry, deary," Mama Gunda said, pinching his cheek again. "If you are Kerchak's son, then there shouldn't be any question about whether he'll show up or not. All we'd like to do is exchange you for the rest of your family. Kerchak will have you back, safe and sound, while my boys will be leaders of a whole new colony. It's a win-win, isn't it?"

Now Tarzan was sure Kerchak would never agree to such terms. He felt tears in his eyes. Kerchak would choose the family over him any day. Protecting the family came first, and Tarzan would agree for the sake of Kala. He wasn't like the rest of them any way, as Mama Gunda had pointed out. And as Kerchak had once said, he would never be one of them. He was as good as abandoned now. And to think he never got a chance to tell his mother goodbye.


	7. Rescue

Kerchak grunted as he threw himself up the mountain, clinging to the rocky surface. He found some stones to grip and pull himself further up the steep incline. After some quick thinking back on the ground, Kerchak realized several things.

One, Kala was his mate, and she could hold her own against intruders. There were some younger males who would assist should Kala ask them, and all of them against one intruder had a good chance at keeping the family safe from predators or other silverback, who typically would travel alone. Kerchak had to put his faith in his family to keep themselves safe a little longer. Besides, the floods should have provided enough distraction to discourage any territorial activity.

The second thing he realized was that he had grown to care for the hairless ape. At first, he had been annoyed that he had gotten stuck with Tarzan out of everyone in his troop to be washed away with. But after spending so much alone time with the boy, he could honesty say that the child was not intolerable. In fact, the boy was like any of the other young apes in his family: inquisitive, spunky, playful, and very eager to learn. Yes, Tarzan had his downfalls. Being hairless provided no protection against the weather or attacks from predators. The boy was all skin and bone as it was.

Tarzan also struggled with normal gorilla things such as climbing trees or steep mountains, and he never had a very good grip in his hands like apes younger than him. It had improved, but not by much.

Regardless, the boy was just a child who needed protection and care, and Kerchak had to rescue him. He had lost his first son to Sabor. He missed his son dearly, and his heart would never be whole again from the loss. While Tarzan would never replace his firstborn, it was as if the world was giving him another chance to be a father, and he would not fail at the job twice. He may have been slow to realize it, but Tarzan was his second chance. He would not fail in rescuing the boy he had come to care so deeply for.

Kerchak pulled himself up another ledge. He was nearing the top of this steep mountain, and when he found those apes who took Tarzan, they would pay deeply.

* * *

Uto held Tarzan firmly by the head, applying enough pressure so the child couldn't move. Tarzan sat anxiously under the gorilla, watching the sun lower in the sky. He knew Kerchak wouldn't ever put his family in harm's way, so Tarzan was completely alone in escaping these apes. Kerchak would have returned home without him at the first chance he got. They had never been on good terms anyway.

Although Tarzan would like to think that they had been getting along pretty well after the flood knocked them over the cliff. But nothing good ever lasted for Tarzan, it seemed.

Tarzan glanced up at Uto, then looked over at Kago, who was beating on a rock. He looked back up at Uto and smirked as an idea struck him.

"So, umm, you're just going to sit here and hold me until Kerchak shows up?" Tarzan asked.

"Yep."

"You're not going to practice your moves at all for when Kerchak does arrive and wants to fight?" Tarzan shook his head disappointingly.

"What? Practice? Fight?" Uto stammered, looking down at Tarzan.

"I guess Kago will have to do all the fighting. Kerchak won't give in easily and there will be a fight, you know. I guess you'll have to sit this one out since you won't have warmed up or anything. That doesn't seem very fair, not even a little bit fair. Nope . . ." Tarzan shrugged.

"Huh?" Uto glanced back at Kago, then down at Tarzan, grumbling in thought until his eyes widened and he glared at Kago. "Hey, this isn't fair!"

"What?" Kago snapped.

"I said this isn't fair," Uto said, dragging Tarzan along with him. Uto poked Kago a couple times. "I need to practice too and warm up, so here—you watch the hairless bird."

"Don't poke me!" Kago snapped.

Uto poked Kago again, who roared angrily and stomped around, quickly getting the hiccups. Uto laughed.

"I like it when my brother gets hiccups," Uto told Tarzan. "It's hilarious."

"That's it!" Kago jumped on Uto, "I'm taking you down."

The two big apes rolled away from where Uto had dropped Tarzan, wrestling each other furiously.

Tarzan shuffled away when they rolled toward him and scrambled for the direction remembered the two apes carrying him from.

"Uto, stop," Kago demanded, pounding Uto on the head when his brother kept poking him. Kago pulled away and scanned the area with his eyes. "Where is he?"

"Oops," Uto said, looking around as well.

Tarzan had made a turn behind a rockier portion and gave a short yelp as he nearly fell over the cliff. It was a long way down. He carefully tiptoed on the ledge, hoping he could start descending and get away from the crazy family. If he was lucky, he might be able to catch up to Kerchak and they could rejoin the family together.

Just as he jumped for a ledge lower on the mountain, he was snatched by Kago and thrown back, landing on the stone surface away from the cliff, cutting himself on the landing. Uto snatched Tarzan by his arm and glared at him.

"Hey, you tricked me," Uto said.

"Boys!" Mama Gunda called to them, walking over to the apes. "What is the meaning of this?"

"He tried to escape, Ma," Kago said. "I caught him before he could."

"Oh dearie," Mama Gunda said sweetly, shaking her head at Tarzan. "Why would you try to do that?"

"I say we just throw him over the cliff," Kago said. "No real ape is going to come for that thing."

"I agree," Uto said, that chanted, "I want to throw him! I want to throw him!"

Mama Gunda looked at the lowering sun and sighed. Her one chance of locating a family for her boys to take over slowly fading away. She looked back at her boys and shrugged, "Very well."

Uto cheered and Kago grunted happily as they carried a kicking and protesting Tarzan to the edge of the cliff.

"No, wait!" Tarzan said, trying to slaw his way out of Uto's grasp. The ape held firmly to the boy's wrist. Tarzan kicked the ape ineffectively. "You can't throw me. I can't fly."

"Have you ever tried flying?" Uto asked.

"No."

"Then how do you know you can't fly?"

"Just throw him," Kago said. "I want to see him turn into a pancake."

Uto held Tarzan over the edge, the child squirming and struggling, trying his best to grip on to Uto's arm. Kago smiled delightedly while Mama Gunda watched impassively.

"Stop!" came a thundering voice from behind everyone.

* * *

Kerchak had finally made it to the top in time to hear the final decision made about Tarzan. He ran as fast as he could over to where he could hear the gorillas and Tarzan's cries, sliding to a halt a few yards away so he could shout, "Stop!"

All three apes turned with surprised faces. Even Tarzan was surprised. The female ape's surprise vanished quickly, and her lips curled into a smile.

"Kerchak, is it?" she purred like a leopard.

"Tarzan, are you all right?" Kercha asked, ignoring the other apes.

Tarzan nodded, glad Uto wasn't holding him over the edge of a cliff anymore. His heart was still in his throat but he had never been so happy to see Kerchak before.

"Let him go," Kerchak demanded.

"So you came all this way for the hairless ape," Mama Gunda said. "That is such dedication. Of course, we'll give him back to you."

"We will?" Uto asked, frowning. He stretched Tarzan out to Kerchak, but Kago smacked his arm and he pulled Tarzan back.

"Not yet, banana brain," Kago snapped.

"We'll return him safe and sound," Mama Gunda said, "if you give up your family to my bachelor sons, here." She motioned to her boys, who puffed out their chests and snorted aggressively.

"Never," Kerchak said automatically.

"Then we throw that child over the cliff!"

At his mother's yell, Uto held Tarzan over the edge again, earning a gasp from the boy.

"Wait," Kerchak said, taking a step forward.

Uto paused, but kept Tarzan hanging over the cliff.

"I challenge you for Tarzan," Kerchak said. "If I win, you let him go. If you win . . ."

"We get your family," Mama Gunda finished for him.

Kerchak grunted angrily, and Mama Gunda took that as a yes. Uto handed Tarzan to Mama Gunda, who firmly grasped the boy by the arm. Tarzan tugged against her hold to get to Kerchak, but Mama Gunda pulled him back and snarled at him.

"You will fight both of my sons," Mama Gunda said. Her eyes darkened as she added, "At the same time."

Kerchak was quickly circled by the two apes. He eyes them. They were both younger than he was, a good head smaller than him each, but clearly buff apes with uncontrolled aggression. Kago charged Kerchak first, and the two pushed against each other for a good few seconds, flashing their canines at each other.

Kerchak roared as Kago dug his canines into Kerchak's shoulder. Kerchak slammed Kago down, but before he could lash out any further, Uto grabbed him in a choke hold from behind. Kerchak threw himself down with Uto, and they tumbled over each other, Kerchak managing to kick Uto off himself.

Kago pounced on Kerchak next, and canines flashed once more, both landing serious bites on the other. Grabbing a hold of Kago's arm and curling it behind the gorilla's back, Kerchak swung Kago and let go, causing the younger ape to stumble and fall.

Uto took Kago's place immediately, barely giving Kerchak a chance to breathe. Kerchak and Uto pushed against each other, grunting and roaring as they fought.

There was a blur of movements before Kerchak found the upper hand and had Uto in a choke hold. Kerchak squeezed as Uto began to struggle, slapping at Kerchak's arms and trying to bite, his roars slowly dying into panicked cries. Kerchak tightened more and more.

And then, something struck the back of his head with such force that Kerchak saw bright stars.

"Kerchak!" Tarzan's cries echoed in his ringing ears.

"No one hurts my brother!" Kago declared with angry roars, and he smashed down the large flat rock on Kerchak again, knocking the gorilla down.

The slab of rock fell again and again on Kerchak before it broke into two pieces, but Kago tossed those aside in his rage and jumped on Kerchak, grabbing the back of the silberback's head and smashed it repeatedly into the stone ground. Kago dragged Kerchak back before Uto rejoined and they both lifted Kerchak and threw him like a ragdoll.

"Stop!" Tarzan cried, pulling against Mama Gunda's grip. The she-ape was smirking in triumph as she watched her sons beat down on the silverback.

After several more punches and throws, a wounded and bleeding Kerchak rolled to a stop under a rocky overhang. Kago prepared to smash the overhand to bits with raised fists.

"Hold it, boys," Mama Gunda said, walking forward with Tarzan, who tried to squirm out of her grip to run to Kerchak. "I think he's had enough. Tell us where your family is, or I'll have them finish you and throw the hairless ape over the cliff."

Kerchak breathed heavily as he pushed himself up on an elbow, staring at Tarzan's fearful face. He sighed, closing his eyes. He was beat. He couldn't take any more, not while he was so damaged and the other two were barely limping. He only had one option here.

"Do you . . ." Kerchak began, pausing to suck in air, "do you see . . . those mountains in the distance there?" He was barely able to lift his hand and gesture.

The three gorillas looked at what he was pointing at, spying the three mountains Kerchak was pointing at. Tarzan looked as well but frowned at the mountains.

"At the bottom of those hills," Kerchak continued, "my family is waiting for me."

"Well, then we have a long journey ahead of us, don't we boys?" Mama Gunda smiled at her sons, who pounded their chests in victory. "Come, we shouldn't keep our new family waiting any longer. Leave him, he's not going anywhere for a long time."

Mama Gunda laughed as she threw Tarzan at Kerchak and led the way toward the mountains with her sons in tow. They disappeared quickly through a pass leading in the direction of the mountains.

Kerchak sighed and lowered his head. Everything hurt, but at least Tarzan was safe. He was bleeding in several places, but not nearly enough so that he would die from it. It would take several days to heal, but he knew he would be able to limp his way home tomorrow, even if the trip took a little longer. Maybe two days. For now, he was content to rest, glad those apes were leaving him alone now. Dimwitted creatures the three of them were, desperate enough for a family they took his word as granted.

"You gave up the family," Tarzan said, walking over to where Kerchak laid on the ground.

"It got me you, didn't it?" Kerchak said in between pants, looking over at the child, his eyes scanning for any injuries on the boy. He was a bit scratched, but otherwise unharmed.

Tarzan's eyes widened at his words and his mouth dropped slightly before he looked down and dug his knuckles into the rock more, the white of his bones showing. "But what about the others, and Mom, and Terk and . . . and you pointed the wrong way."

"If those apes keep heading toward those mountains," Kerchak said, looking back the way he had directed the apes, "they will eventually run into leopard territory if they don't encounter any other families on the way, which I don't think they will."

Tarzan looked at the mountains to his far right, then looked to his left to see the correct mountains that surrounded the trees where Kala and the rest were waiting. Tarzan smiled.

"And whatever family they may run into, it won't be my family," Kerchak said. "Our family."

Tarzan gave Kerchak a sad look.

"You came back for me," Tarzan whispered. "You didn't have to . . ."

"I just said you are family," Kerchak said firmly. Then, a small smile graced his lips. "And you are my son."

Tarzan's eyes widened again as a smile grew on his face.

Kerchak stretched his head toward Tarzan, brushing his forehead against Tarzan's, the boy gently pushing back, his eyes closing.

"No matter what," Kerchak whispered, "I will always come back for you."

Tarzan felt a tear escape his eye as Kerchak pulled back, the great ape moaning at the pain he felt.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Tarzan asked, backing away and looking around the mountain scenery.

Kerchak shook his head as he panted harder before laying down on his side completely, willing to just rest for now while his wounds healed. The sun disappeared behind the mountains and the first stars twinkled above them in the pink sky. Kerchak closed his eyes, pain vibrating through every muscle and bone in his body.

Tarzan watched the great ape—his father—as the gorilla breathed harshly, the wounds bringing sympathetic pains to Tarzan's own body. Kerchak had returned for him—Tarzan, the hairless ape. Kerchak had risked his life to save Tarzan's. Tarzan didn't know what to make of it, but he was eternally grateful.

Tarzan slinked forward, slithering his way under Kerchak's arm to snuggle close to the ape. If nothing else, he would at least offer his comfort and let his father know that he was there. Kerchak's eyes opened for a second before closing again, but his thick arm did pull Tarzan closer against his chest.

And it was there the two rested for the night.


	8. New Beginnings

It was a restless night for Kerchak and Tarzan, as the gorilla was in an out of sleep as he constantly tended to his wounds, licking them, and picking away at any loose debris like leaves or small stones. His wounds were not too deep, and they had stopped bleeding not long after his assault of the two younger gorillas. Between small periods of tossing and turning to get comfortable, Kerchak would check on his wounds, and those of Tarzan.

Tarzan only had minor cuts and scratches from the rough handling of the Gunda family, but Kerchak fretted over them all the same. Tarzan found that he was not sleeping well either, mostly due to Kerchak's movements and attentiveness.

Once again, as the moon shined down on the two resting under the overhang on the mountaintop, Kerchak woke from his sleep and scratched at a healing bite wound, then licked what he could reach of it. He then brushed off some scratches and stretched his muscles. Spotting Tarzan sleeping at his feet, he sniffed the child, eyeing the large cut on his back before licking the wound.

Tarzan stirred, his eyes fluttering open and he looked up at Kerchak sleepily, who moved to a small scratch on the boy's shoulder, giving that wound a couple licks. Tarzan rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Kerchak," he said, "I'm okay, really."

"Your wounds will not heal properly on their own," Kerchak said, turning back to his own wounds. "You have to take better care of yourself."

"But they don't even hurt anymore."

"That doesn't mean they're healed." Kerchak said, finishing for now and lying back down. "It takes time—sometimes, a long time."

Tarzan huffed but rearranged himself against Kerchak, ready to fall back to sleep. In all honesty, he quite liked the attention from Kerchak, even if it was annoying to be woken up every couple hours. Growing up, whenever he had scratched himself or smacked his head on something, Kala would be there to given him a couple licks and a snuggle. Tarzan snuggled up against Kerchak and smiled. This was good enough for him. He could get used to this every night, lying in the warmth of the great ape. He had always wanted Kerchak to be his father—to hear he ape accept him as his son. But this—this was much better.

Kerchak closed his eyes as Tarzan made himself comfortable once more. Perhaps Tarzan's wounds didn't itch and sting nearly as much as Kerchak's did, but it was his duty to make sure their wounds were cleaned and looked after. If he had been in the colony, all of the other family members would be all over him now, cleaning every wound for him, especially the ones he couldn't reach. He would greatly appreciate that right now. And while Tarzan did display that characteristic occasionally when he hurt himself, he had never seen the boy lick another gorilla's wounds. Oh well—he was still a child and did meet his milestones like any other gorilla infant, just a bit slower.

Slowly, dreams filled Kerchak's head, but none were pleasant. He had been far from his family for too long—and his subconscious knew it. His nightmares attacked his family in the form of darkness overwhelming them, or of a leopard stealing away all the children, or even a flood drowning them. He rolled over and over in his sleep as his dream-self raced to the rescue, but always failing to get there in time.

When flood waters came charging down the mountain, they smacked into his chest, and Kerchak startled awake with a gasp, his eyes landing on Tarzan, who was sitting on his stomach now.

Kerchak breathed a sigh of relief. It had all been another dream. Tarzan crawled over his chest, pausing to stare down at Kerchak's tense face.

"Are you okay?" Tarzan asked. "You haven't slept still all night."

Kerchak realized it was nearing dawn, the slightest bit of light was starting to creep around the mountains. He had not had a very good night after all. With a sigh, he rolled over to stand on all fours, Tarzan sliding off him as he did so, but keeping a concerned look on the ape.

Kerchak shook himself off. Usually, that helped relax him.

"We have been far from home for a long time now, Tarzan," Kerchak explained as he lied back down. "It is not in a leader's nature to leave his family unattended for so long. We must return sooner than later. So, let's get a little more sleep now so we can travel as far as we can tomorrow. We have to get back to the family before they find themselves in trouble."

"I can't wait to see Mom," Tarzan said excitedly, jumping around before crawling up the overhang and standing on two to see the tree grove they were heading for.

"Get down from there and go back to sleep," Kerchak demanded. "It is still night. Predators are out."

"Who's going to climb this mountain?" Tarzan asked, looking under the overhang.

Kerchak glared at him.

"Everyone when they see a perfectly exposed snack dancing around up there. Get under here!"

Tarzan swung over the overhang and landed next to Kerchak. He didn't look the least bit tired, however.

"But I'm too awake now," Tarzan said. "I'll never fall back to sleep."

"Then be quiet and let me sleep."

"Can't you tell me a story?" Tarzan asked, jumping up on Kerchak's back and plopping down on him. "Mom tells me stories when I have trouble falling asleep."

"Once upon a time, there was an ape who shut up and went to sleep. The end."

"No!" Tarzan laughed, rolling off his father and crawling up to where Kerchak had his head resting on an arm. "A real story."

"I don't know any "real" stories," Kerchak said, angling his head to see Tarzan better.

"I could tell you one!" Tarzan said. "Once upon a time, there was this monster—the Zugor!"

Tarzan wiggled his fingers dramatically as he said the name. Kerchak rolled his eyes as he sat up into a more comfortable position, licking a wound on his chest.

"It was the scariest monster in all the jungle, even Sabor feared him. One day, a little lost ape was walking through the mountains, calling for his parents. There were noises all around him, and he had no idea where his family went. Suddenly, it got really quiet. The ape tiptoed up the mountain, too afraid to make any noise. When he got to the top, he saw . . ."

"Zugor!" shouted an unknown creature somewhere on the mountain.

Tarzan squeaked and dived behind Kerchak, who hmphed in amusement and said, "I think that's enough scary stories for one night."

"It's real!" Tarzan exclaimed, peeking out from behind Kerchak. "The Zugor's going to eat us!"

"It was probably a harmless creature pretending to be something they are not," Kerchak huffed. "Birds do it all the time. Besides, even if it was a monster, I'm right here with you."

"You wouldn't let it get me, right?"

"Of course not."

Tarzan smiled up at Kerchak.

Kerchak noted the sun was starting to rise a bit more. He turned away from the overhang entrance, lying back down facing Tarzan.

"We still have a plenty of sleep to catch up on. It's time to settle down and . . ."

"Ooh, can I see the sunrise?" Tarzan attempted to run around Kerchak, but a large hand caught the child and settled him next to the big ape. Tarzan tried to jump over Kerchak, really wanting to see the sunrise, but Kerchak once again caught him before he could get far.

"Sleep, Tarzan," Kerchak growled, keeping an arm over the child to keep him from running off again.

"I still didn't get a story," Tarzan huffed, crossing his arms.

"Fine, uhh . . . once upon a time," Kerchak began, trying to rack his brain for some idea. "There was a little elephant. But he wasn't like the other children. He looked different, and because of that the other children did not play with him and the little elephant's parents fought over what to do about their son's looks and argued whether he truly belonged in the family. Because he looked different, the little elephant often got into trouble, and trouble was dangerous for the family. The family could not keep the little elephant if all he did was bring trouble. He had to go."

Tarzan made a sad face. This story was very relatable, he thought to himself. Kerchak continued.

"But then, the little elephant proved that just because he looked different didn't mean he wasn't the same as the others on the inside."

Tarzan smiled and looked up at Kerchak hopefully, wondering if the little elephant in the story really could belong with his family.

"He was courageous, and very caring, and always protected his family from danger, even after they had rejected him. For him, he knew he belonged deep down. He grew up into a strong and powerful leader and proved to everyone that he was as much elephant as the rest of them. And he made his parents very proud. And he lived happily ever after with his family, forever."

"Wow," Tarzan said. "I bet he was the best elephant there ever was."

Kerchak smiled softly at Tarzan for a moment before saying, "He was."

Tarzan smiled back before yawning and snuggling up against Kerchak, closing his eyes. Kerchak gently licked the cut on his son's back a couple times before resting his head atop Tarzan's, his own eyes closing. And for the first time that night, he had no nightmares, and the two slept peacefully for a few more hours, enjoying each other's warmth.

That same morning, Kerchak and Tarzan walked slowly down the mountain, careful not to overstress any wounds. Tarzan managed to keep up by sliding down the mountain carefully, though it did scrape his hands and feet some.

Once they were back on their trail, Kerchak stopped to collect food, Tarzan aiding by climbing the trees and knocking fruit down. Once they had a decent pile of a large variety, they stopped to eat, but were quickly back on their way once more. An hour later, they paused to give Kerchak the chance to scratch and tend to his wounds once more. Tarzan did the same, licking at his scraped hands, then watching Kerchak mostly.

"Kerchak?" he asked.

Kerchak looked at Tarzan while he licked at his shoulder and he gave a soft grunt to acknowledge he heard.

"When we get home, are things going to be different?"

"What do you mean?" Kerchak asked as he picked Tarzan up and positioned him between his legs. He licked the scratches on Tarzan's shoulders.

"Are you going to keep liking me when we get back?" Tarzan asked, unable to keep the slight tremble out of his voice. "Are you going to hate me again?" Tarzan closed his eyes, as if afraid to hear the answer.

Kerchak sighed sadly down at Tarzan.

"I think we are past all that," Kerchak answered. "You belong with us, Tarzan. I know it took me a while to see that, but you are family, and you are my son. I will not push you away anymore. You have my word on that."

Tarzan smiled up at Kerchak. That was all he needed to hear. Kerchak even took a moment to dig through Tarzan's hair for pesky bugs. Grateful, Tarzan decided to brave it and return the favor by digging through Kerchak's left leg that was closest to him. He was able to use his smaller fingers to pluck off ticks, and he made a face as he ate the pesky critters. Kerchak took notice, however, and it earned Tarzan a small hug.

"You are growing, Tarzan," Kerchak said. "I'm very proud of you."

Tarzan enjoyed the small embrace while it lasted. Then, they were moving again, working their way toward home. Tarzan was starting to recognize his surroundings and he jumped around gleefully as he passed a tree he knew or saw a rock with familiar scratches on it. As they came over a slight hill, Tarzan gasped, and a large grin spread across his face.

Down that hill was their family. And Kala was busy checking on everyone, walking past Tarzan's sight at that moment.

"Mom!" Tarzan cried.

Kala swung her head around in shock. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Tarzan!" she cried back, running for her son who was already leaping down the slope for her.

Tarzan jumped in his mother's arms when they were close enough and Kala squeezed her son to her chest. Tears welled in Tarzan's eyes. He had never been so happy to see his mother in his life. Kala asked several questions in a row, making sure he was all right and fretting over his small wounds.

Meanwhile, all the other apes were up and busy greeting their leader, worshipping his return and checking over his wounds, which Kerchak was greatly thankful for. Kerchak made his way around the colony, checking over everyone and catching up with what has happened.

While Kala gave Tarzan another hug, her son was quickly pulled out of her grasp by another enthusiastic hugger.

"Tarzan!" Terk cried, hugging him tightly. Then she shook his shoulders as she said: "You can't just go disappearing on me like that, okay?"

"Okay," Tarzan answered, laughing.

"It better not happen again. By the way, how did you survive traveling with Kerchak?"

"Well . . ."

Tarzan looked over at Kerchak, who was looking over a group of infants at the moment.

"He's not so bad after all. It was kind of hard at first with just me and him, but then we had fun and I think he likes me now."

"What?" Terk's jaw dropped.

Kala's head rose slightly as she listened to Tarzan, a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah. He even called me his son."

Terk pretended to faint.

"I need water, stat!" she cried.

"Terk . . ." Tarzan rolled his eyes.

"That's great news, Tarzan," Kala said, stepping forward and nuzzling her son. "I knew you could turn him around."

"Yeah, he said things would be different from now on. I hope they will be."

"Kerchak is true to his word. You'll see."

And Tarzan waited all day for some sign from Kerchak that things had truly changed. He played with Terk some, but his mind was very distracted by the not so different things happening around him. Kerchak hadn't even looked at him since they had returned. Kerchak was roaming around the colony, repeatedly checking on everyone again and again and then circling the perimeter of their home, disappearing at times. Even Kala was given attention by Kerchak—a lot of it, but not him.

By the time the sun had sank behind the mountains, Kala had made their nest and walked over to where Tarzan was trying to spot Kerchak in the trees.

"Tarzan, it's time for bed," Kala said.

"Where's Kerchak?" Tarzan asked, looking up at his mother.

"He must still be making sure everyone is safe. He'll come back around."

"He said things would be different." Tarzan's shoulders slumped and he hugged himself.

"He is a very busy ape, you know," Kala tried to explain. "He has to make sure everyone is healthy and safe and he must do that by making sure everyone knows that this is his territory. He hasn't been here at all to do that yet, so he must now."

"He's forgotten me," Tarzan mumbled, walking slowly over to he nest. He crawled to one end and threw himself down. "It's just like old times."

Kala sighed. She crawled in next to her son.

"I'm sure he has not forgotten you. How could he after he spent all those days with you. He has a duty to protect his family. He takes that very seriously. I'm sure once he knows we are all safe, he'll make all the time in the world for you."

"How do you know he won't be like before?'

"Because I see a light in his eyes that I haven't seen in years. Since your brother died, actually."

Tarzan had no clue what light his mother was talking about, so he rolled away from her and looked up at the stars, unsure of how to feel. He had come to like Kerchak's warm yet strong embrace at night. It was different from his mother's gentle and loving embrace. He missed it all ready.

Deciding something was better than nothing as the night air grew chillier, Tarzan rolled back over to his mother, accepting her arms around his shoulders. He closed his eyes, listening to his mother's heartbeat. He stirred when soft crunching of leaves raided his ears. He blinked his eyes open and his head shot up when he saw who was approaching their nest.

"Hey," Kerchak greeted. He looked down at the nest made for one plus a child. "Room for one more?"

"You came back!" Tarzan cried, running over to Kerchak and throwing his arms around the ape's massive forearm. Kerchak snorted while Kala awed them.

"It's been a while since you and I shared a nest," Kala said.

She stood and began adding leaves, Kerchak helping her.

"It has, hasn't it?" he agreed.

When the nest was ready, the large apes laid down in it, then Tarzan jumped in between them. He snuggled against Kerchak.

"I thought you had already forgotten me," Tarzan admitted.

"How could anyone forget you?" Kerchak snorted.

"You didn't even look at me when we got back, though."

"I had to make sure no one was hurt and that this territory now has my scent so other gorillas will think twice before challenging for it. I've been with you for quite a while, I knew you were okay."

"Oh," Tarzan said.

"But if I didn't know," Kerchak said, "you'd be the first one to have all my attention."

Kerchak tickled Tarzan, who laughed hard at the onslaught, then he squealed when he was pulled away from Kerchak by Kala, who glared playfully at Kerchak.

"You had him to yourself all week!" Kala said. She turned away and squeezed her son lovingly. "It's my turn,"

"Mom, you're squishing me," Tarzan complained, but he was still giggling, nonetheless.

As a compromise, Tarzan settled in between the two apes with an arm from each parent wrapped around him. The small family fell asleep together under the starry sky.


	9. To be a Father

Life for Tarzan was quick to return to normal. Even though Kerchak shared a nest with Kala and him now, the great silverback had been quite busy the past few days in restoring order to the family. That left Tarzan searching for companionship in the other young gorillas his age. For the most part, Flynt and Mungo would hang out with him if Terk was around, but otherwise, Tarzan would wrestle with Terk when she encouraged it, or he'd come up with his own games.

Sometimes, he would play Zugor with Terk and Tantor and see if he could outrun Terk. After hearing the monster in the mountains with Kerchak, all three kids were re-inspired to play the game more, Tantor now unsure if it was still an imaginary figment.

In their game Terk pretended to be Zugor and chased Tarzan, who tried his best to outrun Terk. Eventually, he jumped on Tantor's back and the little elephant ran for his life when he heard the Zugor was after them. When Terk managed to catch the two, it was Tarzan's turn to catch Terk, and he tried his best to keep up.

While jumping for a branch high in the trees, he missed and fell straight to the ground, landing safely and sliding against a rock. He smiled up at Terk to let her know he was safe, but then the rock fell forward and began sliding down the hill with himself still on it. He crashed into three infant gorillas, bringing them along for the ride.

"Tree!" Terk shouted, running behind them as she tried to catch up. "Tree! Tree!"

All four ape children ducked, but then they hit a root and flew into the air, Tarzan landing on the rough ground, but the infants falling into a soft pile of large plants, giggling still.

However, there mothers were right there and rushed to their babies, making sure they were all right before scolding Tarzan and banning their children from playing with him. They settled their babies on their backs and walked away.

"Nice!" Terk laughed as she ran up to him. "Almost wiped out half the family. Oh, it's Elephant Falls all over again! Ooh I can just hear Kerchak!" Terk adjusted her hair so it stood up straight then postured like the big silverback, deepening her voice and glaring at Tarzan. "You almost killed someone."

Then she pretended to be Kala: "He's only a child. He'll learn."

Back to Kerchak: "He'll never survive in the jungle. He can't run. He can't climb. He's a danger to us all. Now, I think I'll grunt impressively." And Terk did just that before laughing. Her laughs trailed off however when she noticed Tarzan's sad look. She walked up to him and smiled apologetically. "Hey pal, you know I'm kidding, right?"

"Sure," Tarzan said, looking away.

"I wasn't making fun of you," Terk tried again. She threw her hair back up once more as she backed up. "I was making fun of Kerchak!"

She bumped into something firm but soft, and she intuitively knew who it must be. She looked up at Kerchak's stern look, fixed her hair, then slinked away. Kerchak turned his eyes to Tarzan, who offered an apologetic smile to Kerchak and the angry mothers behind him.

"Tarzan, walk with me," Kerchak said, turning for a trodden path through the jungle.

Tarzan shared a look with Terk, who seemed just as surprised that Kerchak didn't start throwing accusations at Tarzan right away. Terk jerked her head in Kerchak's direction, and Tarzan shuffled after his father, keeping plenty of space between himself and the still glaring mothers until he had passed them completely. 

Once Tarzan managed to catch up to Kerchak's side and the rest of the family was far behind them, Kerchak began speaking.

"I know you like to play different games than the other gorilla children," he said, looking down at Tarzan, "but do you think you could try to play safer games around the infants? You could have killed someone today—yourself, even."

"It was an accident," Tarzan said. "I was playing with Terk and I was trying to keep up with her, but I missed a branch and fell. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"I'm sure you didn't but the truth is you almost did. Being sorry after you've done something wrong is good, but you must start thinking about how you could avoid it all to begin with. For instance, playing a safer game that would not end in any precarious situations."

"No one's going to want to play with me after today," Tarzan said. He paused and looked down at his knuckles.

Kerchak glanced back when he realized Tarzan had stopped and he was getting ahead of the child. He sighed and walked back to Tarzan.

"I'm sure the other children will play with you again." Kerchak placed a hand on Tarzan's back and used gentle pressure to encourage the child to keep walking. They continued down the path toward the family once more, walking past members of the family now; some giving curious looks at the pair; some grooming others and ignoring Kerchak and Tarzan completely. "Give the mothers some space to calm down and so long as you are gentle with the infants, they will encourage play. It is important for growing children, after all. It teaches social skills and establishes hierarchy."

Kerchak stopped and gently pulled an infant off a branch where he was swinging upside down rambunctiously and allowed the young ape to grip on to Tarzan, who sat up to hold the infant, smiling when the baby crawled over his head and slid down his back safely to the ground before running off to find his mother.

"See? Gentle." Kerchak said, smiling at how careful Tarzan was. "The mothers are only concerned for the wellbeing of their children, and no one wants to see their babies flying through the air and crashing to the ground. Not even me."

"Really?" Tarzan asked.

"Hmm," Kerchak responded with a nod as walking onward once more, Tarzan moving at his side. Tarzan grinned up at Kerchak,

"So, I can keep playing with Terk and the others then?"

"I will have a word with Terkina on bringing her enthusiasm down, and on mocking her elders," Kerchak muttered the last part, but Tarzan heard and smothered a laugh that tried to escape his lips. "But you two may continue your so called rough housing as long as you mind the family and your surroundings. I should not hear of anyone else getting caught in the middle of your games anymore. And you will stay within hearing distance."

"Yes, Kerchak. But how can I tell everyone that I'll be careful from now on? They're still mad at me."

"The best way is by showing them. For example . . ."

Kerchak stopped in front of a mother and her infant. He grunted at the child, then rose and pounded his chest with a small roar before dropping back down.

The baby stood up and pounded his chest and squealed as angrily as he could at Kerchak, the mother watching in awe. The baby crawled up Kerchak's arm and mouthed the silverback's neck. Kerchak tried to grab the little baby, turning, and reaching for the ape, who swung on to a branch and dropped down on the gorilla's head, smacking his little hands through Kerchak's hair, and Kerchak flopped down on his stomach in mock defeat. The little ape pounded his chest again.

Tarzan laughed, but other infants and even gorilla children had seen the display, and they all came running for Kerchak, and some for Tarzan when Kerchak seemed overwhelmed. Three infants clamored on to Tarzan's back at once, and Tarzan pretended to try throwing them off by spinning in circles, the little apes squealing in joy.

Tarzan fell over when he felt dizzy, and the apes jumped on Tarzan's stomach, pounding their chests in victory.

Soon, all the children were playing with each other, Tarzan included, and they were wrestling and tumbling and grunting at one another. Terk had found Tarzan in the midst, and wrestling ensued between them, but they were mindful not to get too zealous while others were around.

Kerchak managed to escape the onslaught of young apes and made his way over to Kala, who was sitting in their nest watching the children. He sat down next to her, taking note that all the mothers were enjoying the sight of all the kids playing together. Kala leaned over and nuzzled against Kerchak.

"There's the ape I used to know," she said. "I haven't seen you play like that in a long time."

Kerchak smiled as he turned his attention back to the games he started.

"Thank you for taking care of the incident with Tarzan earlier," Kala said, nudging Kerchak's shoulder once. "I was afraid I'd have to step in again, but you handled it quite well."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kerchak frowned at his mate. 

"Well, you've always had quite the temper, especially with Tarzan."

"Just because I've accepted him now doesn't mean I'm not entitled to get angry when he does something foolishly dangerous."

"But you kept your cool this time," Kala reminded.

"I was very firm with Tarzan," Kerchak argued. "He could have killed someone today. I made my displeasure known while teaching him how to act appropriate around the family."

"Something you would have never considered before. You would have scolded him and told him how he would never be one of us and that would have been the end of that."

"He's one of us--he just needs direction," Kerchak looked back at the children, trying to spot his son in the chaos. 

All the apes were settling down some and circling each other to groom, picking at the insects crawling in each other's fur. Kala sighed and stood, ready for Tarzan to retreat as he usually would and allow her to groom him. Kala was surprised however when Tarzan moved closer to a line of four and began assisting in the grooming, Terk reluctantly settling behind him. And even more, he actually ate the bugs he picked out!

"He's . . . when did he . . . how . . ." Kala stammered. She looked at Kerchak. "He's actually social grooming!"

"Well of course he is." Kerchak couldn't help the smile. "I told him what I expected from him, and he is clearly obeying."

"How did you get him to do that?"

"It was nothing; easy actually. Some stern words and he'd eat anything I handed to him."

Kala hmphed and walked forward a couple steps, holding her head high. 

"A mother's gentle touch is always the way to go. They learn much faster."

"Not as fast as under a father's authority."

"Really? Well, watch this." Kala spotted Tarzan among the infants who were now being gathered by their mothers. "Tarzan, it's time for a nap. Come on over here."

"One second, mom," Tarzan said as he dodged an attack from Terk, who was trying to avoid being captured by her mother as well. 

"Tarzan," Kerchak interluded, standing tall. "Nap time. Get over here."

"Yes, Kerchak," Tarzan said, running away from Terk and over to his parents.

Kala swung her head at Kerchak, who smirked at her. She hmphed again before saying, "Don't abuse your newfound fatherhood. Remember, you left me to raise him alone these past few years."

"Exactly," Kerchak retorted, "he doesn't have to try to impress you."

Kala rolled her eyes playfully.

Tarzan shuffled up to his parents, sitting down in front of them. He glanced up at Kerchak before smiling up at his mother.

"Sorry, mom," he apologized. "Terk wanted five more minutes of wrestle time."

"That's all right," Kala couldn't help but smile back. "Let's get the nest ready for a nap. After quiet time, you may run off to play some more."

Tarzan helped Kerchak and Kala set the nest right and the three of them rested along with the rest of the troop. Tarzan slept on Kala's stomach while the two apes slept against each other. After a couple hours, antsy children and infants were up and playing with each other again, and the parents stirred from their naps in order to keep an eye on their young. Terk was quick to pounce on Tarzan and startle him and Kala awake, in turn, waking the silverback.

"Wake-up, lazyheads, naptime is over!" Terk said. "We've got things to do, places to be."

"And noisy apes to discipline," Kerchak grunted, standing tall and glaring down at Terk, who chuckled nervously, but she quickly fell over in big dramatics.

"Oh, wise and caring Kerchak," Terk went on, "you know best, so I accept any punishment you deliver—after Tarzan and I come back."

With that, Terk grabbed Tarzan's arm and the two vanished from sight before Kerchak could get another word in.

Kala shook her head fondly while Kerhak grumbled under his breath.

"They'll be fine," Kala said. "Why don't you make sure they stay close to the family this time?"

Kerchak sighed but stretched and walked away from the nest. He would have rather stayed in the nest and slept for another ten minutes, but the female mate was always right. He should make sure Terk and Tarzan didn't cause any more mayhem or endanger the younger infants. As he neared the family boundaries, he caught up to the two kids, and he smiled as he watched Terk chase Tarzan and Tantor in a tamer game of Zugor.

Moving on, Kerchak checked on the rest of his family, assisting in grabbing fruit for dinner. Once a large pile had been gathered, the children paused in their playing to eat some fruit as well—all save for Tarzan and Terk.

"Shouldn't those two be eating as well?" Kerchak asked Kala as she munched into a mango.

Kala set her fruit down and looked around.

"He usually comes running when fruit is laid out for everyone." Kala stood and scanned her surroundings. "They could have wandered too far, again. I'll look for them."

"No," Kerchak said, standing and stepping in Kala's way to stop her. "I'll look for them. You enjoy your dinner."

Kala smiled, glad she was no longer the only one who kept tabs on those two particular kids anymore, and returned to their nest to keep eating while Kerchak stormed off to search for the wayward children. He circled the perimeter of his boundaries first before walking deeper into the jungle. In all honesty, Tarzan and Terk could be anywhere and he could walk a mile in the wrong direction looking for them. That is why he tried to tell all the gorillas to stay at least in hearing distance of the family, which he was sure he had reminded Tarzan to do earlier that day.

Kerchak walked toward a nearby swampy area in the forest, knowing there were many trees and vines to play around in, as well as great fruit to eat. Perhaps they decided to eat dinner while they played. However, the trees were silent. No munching, no laughter, nothing. Frowning, Kerchak stepped carefully through the trees, avoiding the swampier areas.

A loud trumpet of a young elephant in distress caught his attention, and he ran in that direction, remembering Tantor had been playing with the two apes earlier. He found all three children and halted at the sight.

Tantor was trapped in a deep, muddy hole at the edge of the swamp, crocodiles slowly moving in from the water. Tarzan had slipped down the whole and was pushing on the elephant's rump while Terk was pulling on the trunk.

"Ow, ow, ow," Tantor cried. "That hurts, Terk."

"Would you rather lose your trunk or get eaten by crocodiles?" Terk asked.

"I don't want neither!"

Tantor tried crawling out, but his feet kept slipping, even with assistance from Tarzan. Terk fell back as the trunk slipped from her grasp and Tantor slid down into the hole again with an oof.

A younger crocodile reached the mudhole first and slid down it, snapping its jaws at Tarzan's toes. Tarzan jumped on Tantor's back and the elephant trumpeted again in fear.

At the same time, Kerchak roared as he rushed forward and slammed his fist down, missing the crocodile as it had jumped back. It snapped its jaws again, but Kerchak grabbed the crocodile by the back of its neck and base of its tail and he chucked it out of the mudhole. It splashed in deeper swamp waters. The other crocodiles still waiting to get in hissed at the silverback, wisely retreating into the swamp. Kerchak grunted at them.

"Kerchak," Tarzan cried, "Tantor needs your help! He fell in here while we were chasing each other, and he can't get out."

"What did I tell you about staying close to the family?" Kerchak scolded.

"Umm . . ." Tarzan looked down. "We kind of got a bit carried away."

"And now look what's happened." Kerchak grunted again. "You are grounded to your mother's and my sight for the rest of today and tomorrow. If you want to play, you will play right where we can see you. That includes you as well, Terkina."

Terk sighed and looked down as well. "Sorry, Kerchak."

"Yeah, sorry," Tarzan agreed.

Feeling that they were well scolded, Kerchak grabbed Tarzan's arm and lifted him to his back. He gave Tantor a gentle push toward the wall of the mudhole and as the baby elephant climbed, Kerchak pushed behind him as well. Together, the two made it out.

"Thank you, Kerchak," Tantor said nervously. He looked up at the sky. "I think it's time I find my herd."

"It is getting late. Run off but be careful."

Tantor smiled at Tarzan and Terk before running through the jungle. Terk squeaked in surprise when Kerchak lifted her and set her behind Tarzan on his back.

"I'm keeping a close eye on you two," Kerchak explained.

"Kerchak," Terk asked, "have I ever told you that you are the best uncle ever? I mean the absolute, greatest, bestest . . ."

Kerchak glared up at her, effectively silencing her. She was such a suck-up sometimes. He walked back to the family with two chastised children.

Terk swung off his back when they passed her mother, joining her in their shared nest.

"Grounded, remember that," Kerchak said, not missing the stern look Terk's mother gave her daughter. Terk gave her best innocent smile.

Kerchak rejoined Kala at their nest.

"Here's your troublemaker," Kerchak said, allowing Tarzan to slide off him.

Kala chuckled. "What did you manage to do this time?"

"Kerchak says I'm grounded," Tarzan complained, picking up a mango and biting into it.

"Then you better be on your best behavior," Kala said, grabbing her son and tickling him with all four hands and feet. "He might unground you earlier."

"Really?" Tarzan managed to say between breaths of laughter.

"Hmph, unlikely," Kerchak said. "Stop spoiling him, Kala. I'm trying to parent here."

Kala released her son to let him eat his dinner. She nuzzled up against Kerchak, and he returned the nuzzle.

"You're doing a wonderful job." Kala sat next to Kerchak and they watched their son eat. "I don't think I've ever seen him happier."

Kerchak pushed his chest out as he allowed a small proud smile to grace his lips. Even after he had lost his first son, he was still a good father after all, even if he had a rocky start with Tarzan.

Tarzan complained about not being able to explore tomorrow after he had eaten his fill, but Kerchak would not budge. Finally, Tarzan accepted his fate and as nightfall took over the sky, Kala and Tarzan fell asleep while Kerchak made one final sweep of his grounds, checking that everyone was accounted for and asleep. When he made his way back to his nest, he laid down next to Kala. A sleepy Tarzan blinked his eyes open, then blearily crawled onto Kerchak, falling asleep quickly on the big ape's stomach. Surprised, Kerchak rested a hand on Tarzan's back, patting it a couple times before closing his own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All caught up to the other site this story is on. Now, as I asked them as well, how would you feel about a sibling for Tarzan? A guest reviewer inquired about that for a future chapter, so more opinions are welcomed. Thanks everyone for reading! The next chapter will be up in a week or two.


	10. Be an Ape

The Gunda family screamed and ran as fast as they could as two leopards followed in hot pursuit behind them. They ducked under shrubs and bushes and tried to make sharp turns to escape the leopards, but the large cats remained at their tails, pouncing off the trees and gaining speed on foot.

Finally, the gorillas ran past a herd of elephants, who startled at the roar of a leopard and began charging the cats aggressively while circling their young.

The cats yowled and retreated.

Mama Gunda and her sons paused to catch their breaths as they watched the elephant herd relax and finish drinking from the waterhole. They shared a look before Mama Guda growled under her breath.

“We’ve been fooled!” she snapped, pacing in front of her boys. “Kerchak purposely led us in the wrong direction and we took his word for it. We should have dragged him along with us and fed him to those felines.”

“What do we do now, Ma?” Uto asked. 

“We head back the way we came.” Mama Gunda walked past her boys and peered ahead through the trees, looking up at the mountains on the farthest side away from them. “I have a feeling Kerchak put us in the exact opposite direction of his family. If we move back and keep heading straight. We should come across them. And then, we will take it over.”

Her two boys roared and pounded their chests in agreement before they moved through the trees, back the way they had come.

* * *

Tarzan tied the last bit of the vine he had around the sharp rockhead and the nice, straight stick he had found. He used his teeth to cut the end and looked up, smiling at all the fruit. It was very hard for him to climb all the way up the trees without slipping, and more often than not, his arms were too short to actually grab the fruit anyway.

After watching a rhino dig its horn in a tree, Tarzan realized how sharp some rocks were and had taken the time to really sharpen a nice one he had found. He tested it on the tree the rhino had dug into, then speared a mango. Now, he figured if he could throw it threw the trees, he might bring down some fruit for himself without struggling again and again.

Tarzan eyed some fruit, then gave his makeshift tool a good throw. It flew through the air, stabbing a variety of fruit before striking a tree in the distance. Tarzan’s smile vanished when he saw who else was at the same tree.

Kerchak still had his arm stretched out for the fruit that was now smushed on his head along with the rest of the fruit, all dripping down his neck and back. The spear had barely missed striking Kerchak’s face. Angrily, Kerchak turned his head just enough to spot Tarzan, glaring at the child.

Tarzan winced, then offered a submissive smile as he backed away, then took off down the tree.

Kerchak grumbled as he climbed down himself. He shook the fruit off, then picked at what did not dislodge itself from his fur, like the drying juice and the small seeds. He struggled, and with a frustrated growl, he stalked back to the family’s nesting grounds. He was going to give that boy a piece of his mind.

As he neared his and Kala’s nest, Kala snorted as he approached. She rose to help remove a peel stuck in his fur.

“What happened to you?” she asked.

“Where’s Tarzan?” Kerchak shot back.

“Oh dear.” Kala smiled as she licked Kerchak’s fur a few times. “Probably hiding somewhere. You know he didn’t mean to cover you in fruit. He’s just a child, he was most likely playing.”

“That was not playing,” Kerchak growled. “He had some strange . . . thing. That was him being . . .”

“Different?” Kala supplied as she stepped back and looked up at Kerchak gravely.

“Different,” Kerchak agreed. He sighed at her look. “When do we tell him?”

“Tell him what?” Kala frowned, though she knew exactly what. She simply did not want to fathom the idea.

“You know what,” Kerchak said.

“No.” Kala shook her head, turning away. “I’m not ready for that.”

“What if he is?”

“He’s not.”

“How do you know?”

“I just want him to be happy. Please, Kerchak. Not yet.”

Kerchak sighed, then nudged Kala gently. He used a hand and gently tilted her chin toward him, catching her eyes as he said, “Fine. We’ll keep it quiet for now.”

Kala smiled at him before nuzzling her head against his.

“Thank you.”

“He still needs to learn that he can’t be doing things like . . . that around the family if he doesn’t want to end up hurting someone.”

“He wouldn’t do it intentionally.”

“Which makes it all the more worse.” Kerchak glanced up as he heard rustling in the trees above them before adding, “I know he doesn’t mean to endanger anyone, but that thing he had was sharp enough to cut down fruit and pierce a tree. It could have hurt me. Or worse.”

“Oh my,” Kala said, looking down in thought. “He was playing with a couple rocks not that long ago. He was making one rather sharp. I don’t think he meant for it to hit near you.”

“No, he was aiming for the fruit I believe,” Kerchak said. Kerchak glared up at the trees, the rustling sounds moving closer to his nest. With a grunt, he rose and shook a branch, knocking Tarzan out of the tree with a yelp. Tarzan grunted himself as he hit the nest, then gave a nervous smile to his parents.

“Eavesdropping?” Kerchak asked, glaring down at his son.

“No,” Tarzan said. He shook himself off as he got up and faced Kerchak. “I was going back to the nest when I saw you were here first. I thought you might be mad still.”

“You’re right, I am,” Kerchak agreed.

“Kerchak,” Kala scolded lightly. She sat next to Tarzan, and arm around her son as she smiled softly. “I hear you were playing with your rock today. You attached it to a stick to collect fruit?”

“I made a fruit picker,” Tarzan said. “It works too.”

“But it could have hurt someone,” Kerchak argued sternly. “Me, specifically.”

“I didn’t see you there.”

“Which is why you shouldn’t be throwing that thing around family grounds. You shouldn’t be using it at all.”

“But I’m not good at picking the fruit myself,” Tarzan said, frowning back at Kerchak. “You know that. You both do. You know something about me that I don’t. I heard you talking about it.”

Kerchak eyed Kala, who swung her head away from his look. She smiled softly at Tarzan as she said, “What we know is that you are a late bloomer compared to the other gorilla children. Things will get easier for you as you grow, you’ll see. It’s not a bad thing to need the extra assistance now and then.”

“But even the younger kids can do it easier than me.”

“You’re just growing slower. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Kala hugged Tarzan, her eyes meeting Kerchak’s, and they shared a look that clearly said Kerchak did not approve of putting off the conversation. She ignored it, however, and focused on Tarzan. “You’re going to be the best ape ever. In a few more years, you’ll be stronger than us all. The best fruit picker around!”

Kala tickled her son, earning some squeals of laughter. Kerchak sighed and decided to let the incident go for now. He could send Tarzan off with a warning this time.

“I’m really sorry about the fruit picker,” Tarzan said to Kerchak.

“Do not let it happen again,” Kerchak said as he sat next to Kala in the nest. “And no more fruit picker. Or anything sharp and dangerous like it. Pick your own fruits.”

“But its so hard to reach the fruit sometimes,” Tarzan complained, jumping out of Kala’s arms and crawling over to Kerchak, hopping up into the great ape’s lap. “My arms are too short.”

Tarzan motioned to Kerchak’s massive arms.

“You’re still growing. All you have to do for now is get closer to the fruit.”

“But I try,” Tarzan collapsed over Kerchak’s legs in a very defeated manner. “I don’t know how. I’m no good at getting my own fruit.”

“Hmm,” Kerchak hummed. He picked Tarzan up and settled him on his back, moving back into the trees. “We’ll have to fix that.”

“We’re are we going?”

“To teach you how to properly collect fruit. Don’t you worry, son, I’ll make an ape out of you yet.”

Tarzan smiled, then grinned back at Kala, who waved him off.

_Let’s get down to business_

_To increase your tone_

_You have much to live for_

_As the heir and my son_

_You’re the saddest thing I ever met_

_And you can bet before we’re through_

_Mister, I’ll make an ape out of you_

Kerchak eyed a mango way up on a curved branch. Looking down at Tarzan, he told the boy to retrieve the fruit. He watched Tarzan’s first attempt, which was to climb haphazardly straight for the fruit, which ended with him sliding all the way back down to Kerchak. Kerchak helped Tarzan up, then adjusted his grip on the branch, showing the child how to grip the vines and moss.

Tarzan tried again, and he managed to get up to the curve, and he struggled to figure out how to go about it. He reached for a small branch sticking out, but as he grabbed it, the branch broke and Tarzan fell with a shout.

Kerchak leaned forward and spotted Tarzan caught on a lower branch. The child pulled himself up and smiled up at Kerchak, who sighed in relief and offered a small but hopeful smile back.

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But a fire within_

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure to win_

_You’re a weak and pale pathetic cub_

_And you haven’t got a clue_

_Somehow, I’ll make an ape out of you_

Kerchak stood on his hind legs and pounded his chest as he roared. The leopard that had been stalking through the trees hissed and leaped away. Kerchak dropped down to all fours and grunted with approval before resuming his watch of the territory.

Tarzan, who was assisting today to learn these skills, watched as a frog leaped by. Tarzan copied his father, rising and pounding his chest, roaring at the little frog. The frog croaked and hopped away faster. Tarzan grunted.

Then, a bunch of frogs came leaping out of the nearby pond and charged Tarzan, who ran away with a shout of surprise, much to Kerchak’s amusement.

Later, while still trying to reach the same fruit the gorilla way, Tarzan had managed to get above the fruit and was stretching his arm for it. He loosened his hands and feet more before stretching out for the fruit again.

He lost his hold on the branch however and fell to the branch below. Kerchak winced at the hard thump. He shook his head. It was going to be a long day.

And a long day it was. Tarzan had had enough of trying to get the fruit. The next day, when Kala had told him Kerchak would like him to practice more, Tarzan took off for a new hiding place. Kerchak had spotted him, however, and was following.

I’m never gonna catch my breath, Tarzan thought, how much does he expect from me?

Tarzan made it to Elephant Falls, where he ran into Terk and Tantor near the waterfall.

“Terk, I could really use an escape from him,” Tarzan said.

“This guy’s working you to death,” Terk said, punching Tarzan lightly in the shoulder.

“I think he might have gone a little crazy,” Tantor added, swirling his trunk near his head.

Tarzan looked back and gasped, then took a deep breath and jumped in the water, thinking I’m so glad he doesn’t know how to swim.

Kerchak approached the waterfall, scanning the area for Tarzan. Terk smiled and waved at him nervously while Tantor scuffed his feet and avoided his gaze. Kerchak huffed and walked off, searching the trees. Tarzan came up from the water gasping for air, sharing a grateful look with his friends.

_Be an ape!_

_You must be swift as the coursing river_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

As the family relocated to an area with more food, Tarzan swung on the vines above them until Kerchak had managed to catch him and pull him down. Tarzan hit the ground with an oof, and Kerchak reminded him they weren’t monkeys. Sighing, Tarzan followed on foot, quickly falling behind his family.

Kerchak led his family up a tree that gave them access to a ledge on the mountain. It was quicker to take that path to the new tree groove they would occupy for a while. Kerchak went up first and grabbed the ledge and pulled himself over. He waited for the rest of his family to do the same, watching everyone closely as they easily crossed over from the tree to the ledge.

Tarzan was last, and he stretched his arm out for the ledge, leaning further and further until he stretched out too far and slipped, falling. Kerchak reacted quickly and grabbed Tarzan by the arm, setting him down on the ledge. Tarzan muttered a thanks as he kept his head low in embarrassment. Kerchak stared at him for a long moment before walking to the head of the group, Tarzan following.

_Time is racing toward us_

_Till more floods arrive_

_Heed my every order_

_And you might survive_

_You aren’t suited for_

_The rage of this world_

_I should give up, give in, you’re through_

_How could I make an ape out of you?_

Rain poured down on them later that week, and water quickly flooded their new nesting ground. Kerchak mad ethe quick decision to retreat to the mountain trail they had used to get here. The family moved swiftly up the trees and to the ledge once more.

Tarzan slipped on the wet, soggy bark. He struggled to find a good hold to climb up the tree and fell back to the ground at Kerchak’s feet. Kerchak looked back at the flooding land, then picked Tarzan up to his back, then crawled up the tree and swung over to the mountain ledge. The family had already settled under what few trees there were on the trail. Kerchak checked on everyone and took a head count as he moved to Kala, pulling Tarzan off his back and handing him to her.

Tarzan shivered in the cold rain and Kala wrapped her arms around him as they curled up together. Kerchak watched the child still shiver even in his mother’s arms. He sighed and laid next to his family, curling up around Kala and Tarzan, sharing his warmth as well.

_Be an ape!_

_You must be swift as the coursing river_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

The rain stopped halfway through the night, and Tarzan was still awake lying in between his parents. He had managed to warm up and stay dry in between the two apes, and he thought about the last few days and his many failures. He wriggled out of his parents grasp and shuffled over to the trees. The flood waters were steadily sinking into the ground or trickling downhill.

Tarzan looked up into the trees and spotted a lone fruit. He backed up, then jumped for the tree, landing on a branch and pulling himself up. He eyed the fruit and began climbing up the damp back for it, only to slip back down.

Tarzan caught himself on a vine wrapped around the tree. He caught his breath for a minute before studying the vine in his hand. Using his teeth to cut off a piece, he wrapped the vine around the tree, swinging it up higher and pulling himself up. He kept climbing, using the vine until he reached the top of the branch where the fruit was. He lassoed the vine around the branch above the fruit and pulled himself up to it, grabbing the fruit when he was close enough.

Grinning, Tarzan loosened the vine and allowed himself to slide down the tree, jumping for the mountain ledge when he was close enough. He landed at his father’s feet.

Kerchak had woken abruptly when he realized Tarzan was missing, flashbacks of his first child rushing to his mind. When he spotted Tarzan in the trees, he was relieved, but then he had stayed to observe the child. His technique was still different, but it was far better than the fruit picker.

Tarzan set the fruit and vine down in front of Kerchak, backing away from it and sitting down. Slowly, he glanced up at the silverback.

Kerchak offered a smile to his son and nodded his head in approval.

Tarzan smiled back.

_Be an ape!_

_You must be swift as the coursing river_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

On the way back to their usual grounds, Tarzan ran ahead of his family, jumping around at Kerchak’s feet. Yes, it was tiring trying to keep in the front, but he had the opportunity to amuse his father on the way with his games, and it was worth the extra speed.

Back on familiar turf, Tarzan helped Kerchak and the rest of the family knock down fruit using his new strategy when he needed to. After enough fruit had been collected, Tarzan swung down from the trees, jumping from branches, and swinging on the vines until he landed on Kerchak’s back, wiggling his ears at the great ape, who shook his head at him fondly.

So he couldn’t turn Tarzan into an ape like them, but he was as much ape as the child would ever be, and that was fine with Kerchak. Tarzan was still learning. He was still a child after all, and Kerchak would always be there to set him back on the right track. 

Kerchak pulled Tarzan off his back, setting the child on the ground, and with one last nuzzle to Tarzan, Kerchak moved over to his nest with Kala, sitting next to her as they watched Tarzan playing with the other children as the adults ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I could not get Mulan’s “Make a Man Out of You” song out of my head as I wrote this, and with some tweaks, I added it to this chapter. I’m so sorry, I couldn’t resist! Anyway, I hope everyone likes the chapter, I know its been long awaited. Thanks for sticking around.


End file.
